El Espíritu de Fuego
by Lucky Ted
Summary: Ruby realiza un viaje a la playa donde conocerá a un ser de lo más excéntrico y un misterio oculto bajo las aguas. Continuación de la "La Rosa Violeta". (Historia en hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo gente, ¿me extrañaron? bien, aquí les traigo otra historia inspirada en otro de los trabajos de Martín Hsu. Si, pienso hacer mas como estas si se lo están preguntando. Pero basta de eso, como lo dije esta historia es una continuación de la Rosa Violeta pero descuiden, me centrare en otros aspectos para variar este pequeño universo en el que estoy trabajando.**

 **Sin mas aquí les entrego otra historia mal escrita sobre esta serie. Ruby Gloom le pertenece a Nelvana, esta historia solo esta escrita en orden de entretener sin la intención de sacar lucro u otro beneficio.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Marea Negra**

Gloomsville estaba sufriendo de un gran temporal de tormentas pero en la vieja mansión nada de eso parecía afectar las rutinas diarias de sus habitantes. Eran cerca de las once de las noche y todo el mundo se encontraba abajo en la sala de estar escuchando una transmisión de radio muy atentamente mientras disfrutaban de una ración de palomitas de maíz.

\- "Entonces el cazador se adentró en la capilla de sanación tras derrotar a esa extraña criatura alienígena que salió de los jardines, con la duda de que nuevo horror podría encontrarse en este lugar. La oscuridad al igual que las visiones de todas esa cosas horribles que se había encontrado a lo largo de su cacería lo invadían y le hacían dudar cada vez más sobre si lo que hacía lo llevarían a alguna parte. Al bajar por un elevador que lo dejo en la parte más profunda de la capilla se encontró… se encontró con… el cazador no podía creerlo. Era… era…"

La transmisión de la radio se cortó dejando escapar más de un suspiro de decepción por no decir lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. El locutor dijo que la transmisión continuaría la próxima semana llenando a los jóvenes con las dudas y expectativas de que podría seguir en la historia.

\- Debo decir de nuevo Desgracia que esta historia realmente te atrapa por completo. – Menciono Ruby al apagar la radio.

\- Lo sé, Mi prima Migraña me lo recomendó y desde entonces comencé a oírlo durante la excursión que tuvimos, sabía que les encantaría.

\- Pero no creo que a Miedoso le gusto. – Dijo Poe que estaba sentado en la parte superior del asiento de Ruby.

Como de costumbre Miedoso se encontraba escondido debajo de uno de los asientos temblando por lo que le pareció la historia más terrorífica que había oído hasta ahora. Ruby intento calmarlo pero fue en vano pues el murciélago no la escuchaba.

\- Tranquilo Miedoso, es solo una historia. No es real.

\- Hasta donde sabemos. – Señalo Desgracia.

\- Desgracia…

\- Ups… lo siento Ruby.

\- De todas formas Ruby. – Dijo Chico Calavera al bostezar. – Deberíamos irnos a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo y debo continuar trabajando n mi nuevo invento.

\- Has estado trabajando en esa cosa desde que Frank y yo regresamos Chico Calavera. – Dijo Len al levantarse junto a Frank.

\- Cierto. Pero si necesitas ayuda podemos ayudarte cuando sea, solo di la palabra y estaremos hay. – Dijo Frank.

\- Gracias por la oferta pero es un trabajo muy delicado chicos. Tal vez les pida la ayuda con algo no tan delicado. – Contesto al rascarse la nuca algo nervioso.

Todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Ruby ayudo a Miedoso a volver a la cama. Pero antes de dormir Desgracia le dio una visita a la joven.

-Ruby… ¿estas despiertas?

\- Claro que si Desgracia, entra.

La joven entro la habitación donde su amiga estaba sentada en la cama escribiendo en su diario con la única luz de una vela en su velador y los rayos de la luna que entraban por su ventana.

\- Ruby, te quería pedir un favor. Es algo personal.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? Porque si es así puedo ayudarte con lo que sea.

\- No es nada malo Ruby. Me gustaría que me acompañaras mañana al pueblo, tengo unas cosas que tengo que recoger de una farmacia y algo del correo.

\- Umm… no veo como eso pueda ser muy personal pero muy bien. Te acompañare si eso quieres. – Termino la joven al cerrar el diario y al soplar la vela dejando la habitación a oscuras.

Temprano por la mañana Ruby preparo el desayuno y atendió las necesidades de Charlotte que se había vuelto amiga de Desgracia. El primer contacto entre ambas fue algo… explosivo. Fue básicamente el de dos fuerzas de la naturaleza y por algún extraño motivo la mansión se sentía ahora como en el ojo de un huracán por algún balance extraño. En el jardín se encontraba también Iris que estaba dando brincos como de costumbre montada en su canguro. La música se podía sentir a lo lejos en el garaje de Frank y Len con su práctica matutina y Chico Calavera no se le había visto pues seguía ocupado en su misterioso proyecto.

\- Estoy lista Ruby.

\- Ya voy.

La joven pelirroja vio cómo su amiga cargaba un pequeño bolso a su lado y también se fijó como guardaba unas cartas en su interior junto a unos pañuelos antes de partir.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer Desgracia? – Pregunto Ruby al avanzar hacia la entrada de los terrenos.

\- Primero quiero ir a la farmacia. Se me termino el suero y las vendas para las quemaduras.

\- ¿Quemaduras?

\- Fue algo que sucedió durante el viaje, tenía tanto frio una noche que mientras dormía me acerque demasiado a la fogata. – Dijo al mirar hacia otra parte.

\- Eso debió doler.

\- No me dolió tanto como crees. Pero al menos no me quede dormida en mitad de una tormenta de nieve como Caos.

El viaje hasta el pueblo fue corto y al llegar se encontraron con el mismo ambiente monótono de siempre con la única diferencia que ahora estaba lleno de turistas de todo tipo. Parecía ser que eran las vacaciones en varios partes por lo que algunos de ellos llegaron hasta el pueblo ya sea para divertirse o relajarse en su tiempo libre.

A Ruby esto le causaba un gran interés puesto que Gloomsville nunca había recibido a tantos turistas antes. Solo podía imaginarse el tipo de personas y las historias que podrían contarle sobre los lugares más allá del pueblo. Lo que también le planteaba la pregunta de que por qué motivo nunca se había tomado la molestia de ir de viaje a un lugar remoto, tal vez porque sabía que todos el mundo en la mansión y se refería a todo el mundo eran muy dependientes de ella. No le molestaba ser necesitada pero quizás un descanso le vendría muy bien.

Mientras caminaba Desgracia le conto más detalles sobre el viaje como las cosa se vio. Entre las cuales les menciono que había visto la aurora boreal, aunque por lastima las fotos que había tomado se prendieron fuego en mitad de una tormenta de nieve. Al seguir avanzando Ruby recordó que la farmacia no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la tienda de la señorita Rosaría por lo que decidió darle una visita a su amiga antes de seguir.

\- Esta es la tienda de la que te hable Desgracia. – Señalo la joven.

\- Se ve bien pero es mejor que no entre. No quiero tener una alergia al entrar Ruby. – Dijo la joven al dar un paso hacia atrás.

\- Puedo pedirle que salga para que te salude.

\- Bueno, aquí te espero. – Contesto al quedarse cerca de la mesa donde estaban las otras flores.

La joven pelirroja abrió la puerta y se encontró con que no había rastro alguno de la señorita, solo estaba Verónica detrás del mostrador totalmente dormida y roncando muy fuete, lentamente Ruby se acercó a la joven y le toco con cuidado el hombro.

\- ¿Verónica? Despierta, soy yo Ruby.

La joven levanto la cabeza mirando a todas partes balbuceando hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven a la que miro de forma molesta. – Solo eres tu niña tonta, vuelve más tarde que estoy en mi descanso.

Nuevamente la joven volvió a apoyar sus brazos y su cabezas en el mostrados dejando a Ruby escapar un suspiro. – Solo quiero saber dónde se encuentra la señorita Rosaría, es para presentarle a una de mis amigas.

\- Pues no está aquí. – Dijo sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa. – Se fue de viaje y regresara la próxima semana. Tenía que ver algo con una reunión o algo parecido, no lo sé… no le preste mucha atención en realidad.

\- ¿De viaje? – Dijo muy sorprendida. – Pero la tienda…

\- Yo me encuentro a cargo de momento. Sé cómo cuidar de las plantas y los precios. Así que si necesitas algo solo pídelo, pero ahora no, prueba más tarde niña.

\- "¿De viaje?" – Pensó Ruby. – "Todo el mundo sale de viaje y yo sigo aquí. Me gustaría también irme lejos al menos durante unos días".

\- Si no necesitas nada niña es mejor que te vayas. Luego de mi descanso tengo muchas cosas de la cuales ocuparme.

\- Oh lo lamento mucho haberte molestado, ya me voy. – Dijo la joven al dar media vuelta algo desanimada.

\- Espera un segundo niña. – Dijo la joven antes de que Ruby llegara a la puerta. – Si quieres dejarle un mensaje dímelo y lo anotare.

\- No es necesario, solo quería presentarle a alguien Verónica. – Contesto al darle una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. Ten un buen día niña tonta.

Saliendo de la tienda Ruby vio que Desgracia tenía la cara hinchada y totalmente roja alarmando enormemente a la pelirroja

\- ¡Desgracia! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No realmente Ruby, parece que soy alérgica a las flores que hay aquí afuera. – Respondió la joven al sonarse la nariz. – Creo que me pondré mejor si voy a la farmacia.

\- Muy bien, vamos. No estamos demasiado lejos.

Sin perder tiempo la jovencita llevo a su amiga hasta el negocio que parecía una antigua tienda de boticario muy descuidada para ser tratada como tal donde el encargado reconoció de forma inmediata a Desgracia y la atendió de inmediato curando su hinchazón. Después de unos minutos lograron salir con todo el equipo médico y partieron directamente hasta la estación de correo.

\- Ruby ¿te pasa algo? Te he visto algo distraída desde que partimos.

\- No es nada, es solo que pensaba que…

\- ¿Si?

\- Sabes que, olvídalo. No es de importancia.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Al llegar a la estación de correos no se encontraron con ninguna fila como de costumbre, solo con un joven que había tomado una bicicleta para entregar algunos paquetes. En el interior solo encontraron a un encargado que parecía haberse quedado dormido con un sándwich a medio comer en su escritorio.

\- Señor, me gustaría enviar unas cartas. Es un poco urgente pero lo entenderé si está ocupado. – Dijo la joven al sacar las numerosas cartas de su bolso.

Casi por inercia el hombre aun dormido tomo las cartas y las dejo al otro extremo de su escritorio junto a muchas otras cartas.

\- ¿Crees que este bien dejarlas solo así Ruby?

\- No lo creo Desgracia, será mucho mejor despertarlo. – Dijo Ruby al acercársele con toda la intención de sacarlo del sueño. – ¡Señor, despierte!

Dando un brinco en su asiento el hombre despertó mirando a todas partes hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ambas jóvenes. – Niñas, no deberían despertar a una persona de esa manera. Pero qué más da, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? – Dijo al acomodarse en su silla.

\- Solo quería enviar algunas cartas a unos parientes si es que fuera posible.

\- Muy bien, solo déjame comprobar las estampillas, las direcciones y las enviare a la parte de atrás para su envió exprés, las cartas después se llevaran a la estación de trenes donde se asegurara sus destinos.

\- Muchas gracias, pero de casualidad ¿no tendrá cartas para mi cierto? – Pregunto Desgracia al acercarse al escritorio.

\- Necesito su nombre y dirección jovencita.

\- Me llamo Desgracia y vivo en la mansión.

\- Déjame ver… Desgracia, Desgracia. Aquí esta. Tienes tres cartas a tu nombre y un paquete.

\- Gracias señor – Dijo la joven al recibir los objetos.

\- De nada, que tengan un buen día. – Dijo el hombre al acomodarse de nuevo en su silla para echarse otra siesta.

Saliendo de la estación y aun con mucho tiempo antes del mediodía las jóvenes fueron y se dieron una vuelta por la nueva plaza. Pero Desgracia estaba notando algo extraño en Ruby, algo que nunca había sentido antes en su querida amiga.

\- ¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien Ruby?

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.

\- Mmm… ¿sabes Ruby? Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo antes de volver a la mansión, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?

\- Es una buena idea, vamos. – Dijo Ruby al adelantar el paso dejando a Desgracia detrás no muy conforme con la poca sinceridad de su amiga.

La cafetería a la que fueron parecía sacada de alguna película de esas de los años ochenta, incluso una de la camareras que las atendieron se vestía con ropa de la época y las levo a una mesa desocupada en el interior con vista… hacia el pueblo. Al poco tiempo les trajo su orden de un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una taza de té, pero tampoco paso demasiado tiempo hasta que Desgracia finalmente se cansó del silencio de su amiga y le pregunto con mucha más insistencia que antes.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué te pasa?

A esa pregunta Ruby hizo algo que no había hecho antes, ignorar la pregunta y servirse una cucharada de pastel.

\- Ruby, sé que no soy muy buena para levantarle el ánimo a las personas. Ese es tu trabajo. – Dijo la joven al bajar la cuchara aun con pastel en ella. – Pero me gustaría ayudarte con lo que sea que te moleste, solo dímelo.

\- Tienes razón Desgracia, te lo diré. – Contesto dejando de lado su pastel. – No es nada serio en realidad pero me encantaría salir de viaje a alguna parte. He vivido en Gloomsville toda mi vida y la única vez que salí fue cuando fuimos por Doom al spa.

\- Oh, ¿es todo?

\- Si, sé que no es nada importante pero es algo que me gustaría hacer.

La joven pelirroja se apoyó en su asiento mientras que Desgracia se llevó otro bocado a la boca pensando en lo que su amiga le dijo. Si hay alguien que se merecía un descanso, era ella. Después de un largo descanso las jóvenes se dirigieron a la mansión donde pasaron otra velada escuchando la radio para la repetición del programa y después se dispusieron a dormir. Solo que Ruby como siempre era la última en dormirse. Durante la mañana Chico Calavera preparo el desayuno pues no quería estar demasiado tiempo aislado en su cuarto preparando quien sabe qué. Frank y Len se sentaron al lado de Ruby que parecía estar aún bajo los efectos del sueño.

\- Hey Ruby, ¿piensas comerte eso? – Pregunto Len al señalar el plato.

\- No, creo que solo me serviré algo de cereal y luego iré al patio un rato.

\- ¿No quieres que te hagamos un poco de compañía? Nos gustaría tu opinión sobre una canción que estuvimos componiendo la otra noche. – Dijo Frank.

\- Claro chico.

Unos minutos más tarde los tres amigos se encontraron en el patio mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la guitarra. La melodía tenía un muy buen ritmo y a Ruby le gusto la letra que le dieron, sin duda Frank y Len siempre encontraban alguna forma de sorprenderla con su música y no solo a ella, a todo el mundo por igual.

\- Ruby, ¿estás aquí? – Llamo Desgracia que avanzaba por el jardín.

\- ¿Qué sucede Desgracia? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

\- Más bien es al revés Ruby

Esas palabras confundieron un poco a Ruby por lo que podría estar refiriéndose su amiga hasta que noto una que sostenía una carta arrugada en su mano. – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en esa cafetería?

\- ¿Sobre lo de viajar?

\- Si, y creo que encontré la solución a tu problema. Una de las cartas que recibí era de una de mis primas que me invito a quedarme en su casa en la playa de Marea Negra. Así que… me preguntaba sí...

\- ¿Si quiero ir contigo?

\- Sí. Ya sabes, para salir.

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero acompañarte Desgracia! – Contesto alegremente la joven. – No sé cómo agradecértelo.

\- Bueno, podrías ayudarme con el equipaje. Necesito llevar demasiadas cosas y no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? – Peguntaron los hermanos igual de entusiasmados.

\- No veo problemas en que vengan, pero no tengo idea si la casa será lo suficientemente grande para todos. – Dijo Desgracia al tocarse el mentón pensativamente.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Frank y yo no ocupamos demasiado espacio.

\- Es cierto, vivimos en el garaje y dormimos en el sofá. – Apunto Frank.

\- Y debo decir que es el sofá más cómodo del mundo. – Dijo Len al con una sonrisa.

\- Dame los cinco por eso hermano.

\- Oh si hermano.

\- Bien… creo que no habrá problemas si vienes. Creo…

\- ¡Muy bien! iremos por nuestras cosas y podremos irnos. – En un instante Frank y Len se dirigieron a su cobertizo a para prepararse para el viaje.

\- Creo que debí haberles dicho que todavía debo enviarle una carta a mi prima para decirle que si iremos.

\- Se los diré en la cena Desgracia, ahora mismo debo ver cómo le va a Charlotte, me dijo que quería aprender a tocar el piano pero todavía no sé cómo llevar el piano hasta ella.

\- Muy bien, iré a escribir la carta, hasta luego Ruby.

\- Bien, nos vemos después.

El día nuevamente transcurrió con la misma normalidad que el día anterior y el anterior y el anterior y el anterior y el anterior y el anterior… hasta que en menos de tres días Desgracia recibió la respuesta de su prima.

\- ¿Qué dice la carta? – Pregunto Iris que se encontraba inquieta en su asiento en el comedor.

\- Bueno, mi prima me dijo que no hay problemas en que Ruby, Frank y Len me acompañen. Solo pide que tengamos cuidado porque en unos días vendrán los vendedores de bienes raíces para ver el estado del lugar.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- No… nada más. Oh sí hay algo más. Escribió algo sobre no acercarse al mar durante la noche.

\- Eso parece importante. – Señalo Chico Calavera.

\- Si, pero la carta se me cayó y la parte donde me decía sobe eso se borró, y era una carta muy larga. Oh, también me envió las llaves de la casa por el correo. – Dijo al mostrarle una gran llave de bronce atada a una cuerda negra.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo Ruby que había sacado una libreta en la que empezó a escribir. – Entonces, durante nuestra ausencia deberán ocuparse de la mansión. Chico calavera. – Dijo al señalarlo con su bolígrafo.

\- Me ocupare de la cena y de mantener todo limpio.

\- Iris.

\- Debo comprar los víveres y cuidar a Charlotte.

\- Miedoso.

\- Bueno, pensaba en ir con ustedes pero me ocupare de que nadie se meta en problemas.

\- Ese no es una tarea de verdad Miedoso. – Señalo Boo Boo que flotaba por encima de su cabeza.

\- Bien, yo preparare la cena, solo si Poe me ayuda.

\- Espera un segundo Miedoso yo soy el que se ocupara de la cena, no cambies las tares.

\- Creo que sería mejor si yo hago la cena. – Dijo iris.

\- Iris… - Contesto Chico Calavera al recargarse en su asiento frustrado.

Tras una larga espera lograron ponerse de acuerdo en las tareas a realizar. Como lo había prometido Ruby ayudo a su amiga a empacar todo lo necesario para el viaje. Durante ese rato Desgracia parecía estar feliz como preocupada al salir, la razón era porque le encantaban ir de viaje pero también significaba tener que lidiar con alguna enfermedad o un nuevo malestar del que no sabía que podía padecer. Ruby le prometió que no la dejaría sola al igual que ella le prometió que no la molestaría demasiado con sus malestares.

En la habitación Ruby se encontraba separando la ropa de su amiga mientras que Desgracia separaba sus medicamentos, cuando ya se encontraba por doblar los velos de su amiga se le vino una pequeña duda al respecto sobre la carta.

\- Oye Desgracia, ¿Por qué tu prima piensa vender la casa?

\- Déjame recordar. Según lo que decía la carta es a causa de la brisa marina. Ella sufre de alergias y los médicos le recomendaron mudarse a la costa, solo que parece ser que el aire del mar también le causa alergias.

\- Pobrecilla, ¿se encontrara bien?

\- Eso creo, se va a quedar con otra de mis primas hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarse.

\- Si no tiene donde quedarse le puedes pedir que se quede aquí, tenemos cuartos de sobra en la mansión. – Señalo la joven al sentarse en la maleta para cerrarla.

\- Puede que acepte si la invito, pero ahora es mejor que no Ruby.

\- De acuerdo Desgracia, por ahora terminemos de empacar y luego podrías ayúdame a preparar la cena.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso?

\- Claro que sí Desgracia.

Durante la cena Iris tuvo la idea de que Ruby debería llevarse a Squig con ella para que lo montara en la playa pero, Ruby rechazo la oferta de su amiga diciendo que realmente no era necesario llevarlo consigo. Chico Calavera por otra parte le pidió a las dos si podían traerle recuerdos de su viaje y Desgracia les dijo que pensaba traerles regalos como la última vez. Así estuvieron conversando un buen tiempo hasta dirigirse a la cama para descansar y estar listas y llenas de energía para su viaje.

* * *

A eso de la nueve y media de la mañana fueron acompañadas por todo el mundo con la excepción de Charlotte que le dio a su madre unas flores para que se llevara consigo, Ruby pensó en dejarlas en algún florero al llegar allí. Frank y Len fueron los que más estaban entusiasmados por el viaje diciendo cosas como que la inspiración les llegara una vez leguen a la playa y que tal vez encuentren a un caza talentos que los descubra finalmente, aunque muchos de ellos pensaban de por qué buscar uno si ellos ya eran la mejor banda de Gloomsville y sus alrededores. La única vez que perdieron fue durante un viaje a otro pueblo donde una banda de chicas les gano y por mucho, Ruby no podía recordar bien el nombre, era algo como Hex o algo por el estilo. De todas formas, al llegar a la estación se encontraron de que estaba más concurrida de lo usual por los turistas que se ya se marchaban y los que llegaban.

\- ¿Llevan todo lo necesario?

\- Si Poe.

\- ¿No se olvidan de nada?

\- No, Poe.

\- ¿llevan…?

\- Poe… Revisamos las cosas tres veces antes de salir de la mansión y tenemos todo lo necesario y el dinero con nosotras. – Contesto Ruby al rodar los ojos.

\- Perdóname por mi preocupación pero es la primera vez que te vas tan lejos, solo quiero que tengas cuidado Ruby.

\- Descuida Poe, estaremos bien además ¿Qué podría salir mal?

\- Todo podría salir mal.

\- Miedoso… - Dijo Chico Clavera al mirar al murciélago algo molesto.

\- Solo digo, dicen que el mar es muy peligroso. – Menciono al sacar una revista que llevaba consigo.

\- Puede serlo. – Dijo Desgracia al detenerse al sentir la mirada de todos en especial la de Chico Calavera y Poe al recordar su viaje por el tiempo al llegar al Titanic. – Pero claro esa es mi opinión debido a mi experiencia personal.

\- Ejem, como decía. Si ocurre cualquier cosa no duden en tomar el primer tren de regreso. Las estaremos esperando chicas. – Volvió a recalcar el cuervo que ya parecía un padre consternado.

\- Poe te prometo que si ocurre algo serán los primeros en enterarse. – Dijo Ruby al inclinarse para reconfortar a su amigo.

\- Es cierto, pero el tren realizara unas cuantas paradas antes de que nos deje en nuestro destino. – Dijo Desgracia al abrir su bolso para sacar una caja de pañuelos. – Deberíamos llegar al atardecer a más tarda Ruby.

\- Que suerte que traje unos cuantos libros y mi diario.

\- ¿Me prestas uno?, yo solo traje a María Antonieta para que me hiciera compañía.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Todo el mundo, el tren con el destino terminal a Marea Negra llegara a la hora programada de la diez en punto. Por favor tengan sus boletos a mano para no tener problemas. – Se escuchó desde los altavoces de la estación llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

\- Bien, todavía queda un rato, ¿por qué no comemos algo antes de partir? – Dijo Len.

\- Pero acaban de desayunar chicos. – Contesto Miedoso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, nunca oíste de que el segundo desayuno es el más importante alimento del día Miedoso?

\- Creo que ese dicho no existe Frank, además podrán comer en el tren. – Dijo el murciélago al ver por el andén si se acercaba la locomotora.

\- Oye Ruby, ten mucho cuidado. – Dijo Chico Calavera al ayudarla al cargar su equipaje.

\- Tu también ten cuidado, recuerda que debes cuidar el jardín y no te quedes tanto tiempo encerrado en tu habitación. No es bueno para tu salud.

\- Lo sé Ruby, es solo que estoy cerca de un gran descubrimiento y no puedo detenerme ahora. Debo terminarlo mientras la ideas y la inspiración invaden cada hueso de mi cuerpo, oh algo así. – Dijo al ponerse en una pose muy parecida a la de Shakespeare al sostener un cráneo.

\- No creo poder disuadirte de lo contrario Chico Calavera, solo no te sobreexcedas. Debes descansar y comer apropiadamente.

\- Creo que nos preocupamos más por el otro de lo que lo hacemos por nosotros mismos.

\- Lo se…

Antes de poder siquiera decir otra palabra se sintió el sonido de los rieles del tren que ingresaba a la estación además de las personas que empezaron a moverse por el andén empujado por accidente a los jóvenes.

\- Creo que podemos dejarlo para después Ruby. – Dijo al intentar avanzar por la concurrida estación.

Pasando los minutos Ruby junto con el resto se subieron al tren y se dirigieron hasta su cabina mientras que Chico Calavera junto a los otros se despedían de sus amigos a medida que el tren se alejaba y ganaba más velocidad. Al quedarse solos junto a algunas otras personas que también se despedían Iris fue la primera en notar algo raro.

\- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Boo Boo?

\- Dijo que tenía una reunión con el señor blanco y el señor blanco.

\- ¿Fue lo que te dijo Chico Calavera? él no tiene ninguna reunión de ningún tipo.

\- Como lo sabes Miedoso.

\- Bien, quitando el hecho de que siempre me asusta pasamos mucho tiempo conversado y me conto muchas cosas sobre sus reuniones y esta semana ni tiene ninguna. – Dijo al mover la cabeza de lado a lado hasta que Iris pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué nos mintió?

\- Tal vez tenga sus motivos. – Respondió Poe. – Ahora jóvenes, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?

A media que abandonaban la estación nuestra atención se centra en lo que Ruby y el resto se encontraban haciendo al interior de la locomotora. La cabina que tenían era amplia pero Frank y Len tuvieron que ir a otra por un error en su número de asientos dejando a Ruby y a Desgracia solas con dos asientos extras y con la vista hacia los desolados campos de Gloomsville mientras se encontraban una frente a la otra. Al menos tenían privacidad gracias a la puerta y las cortinas de esta.

\- Sabes que Desgracia, me encuentro algo nerviosa.

\- Es tu primer viaje lejos de casa, yo me sentí así la primera vez que viaje.

\- ¿No extrañas tu hogar?

\- A veces pero sigo viviendo en la mansión hasta ahora. Además, mi familia no puede estar junta tanto tiempo en un solo lugar. Y… ahora que recuero me dijiste que me prestarías uno de tus libros.

\- Casi se me olvida, solo déjame abrir mi bolso y…

Cuando Ruby tenía la mano en el interior sintió algo suave y una pequeña risa hasta que al tomarlo con firmeza saco a alguien que no esperaba ver en el tren.

\- ¿Boo Boo, que hacer aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida al soltar al fantasma que dio un gran estirón.

\- Hola Ruby, Desgracia. – Dijo el pequeño algo apenado al mirarlas con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Perdónenme pero no pude resistirlo. Ustedes se iban de viaje y el señor Blanco junto al señor Blanco hace que me quiera volver loco con lo que dicen de ser un verdadero fantasma todo el tiempo. Solo quería un descanso por unos días.

\- Boo Boo, no tenías que venir de polizón, pudiste preguntarnos. – Dijo Desgracia sin mostrarse alterada por el asunto.

\- ¡Pero iba a preguntarles! Solo que cuando iba a hacerlo Frank y Len ya se habían sumado a la fiesta, por eso me dio algo de pena en preguntarles y por eso…

\- Pensaste que sería buena idea colarte y preguntarnos luego, ¿oh me equivoco? – Dijo Ruby al cruzar los brazos, cosa que altero al fantasma pues era raro ver a Ruby molesta por algo.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero realmente quería salir de la mansión, no sabes lo duro que es la vida de los fantasmas.

\- Yo no tengo problemas en que vengas Boo Boo. – Dijo Desgracia al mover la cabeza de lado a lado. – Solo que ahora podrías tener problemas si encuentran que no tienes boletos.

\- Lo sé, solo déjeme en el interior del bolso y saldré cuando lleguemos y les prometo que no hare bromas durante todo el viaje. – Contesto al hace la marca de la cruz en su pecho mientras tenía la otra mano en la espalda.

\- Bien, pero la próxima vez debes preguntarnos. – Dijo Ruby.

\- Lo juro.

Ruby pensó en que hacer ahora que eran más mientras que Desgracia tenía toda su atención en el libro que le entrego su amiga. Mientras que Ruby observaba por la ventana se percató como poco a poco el paisaje daba a paso a campos y a granjas mientras que las densas nubes de Gloomsville se perdían en el horizonte. Pasada dos horas las jóvenes se sirvieron unos sándwiches y Boo Boo empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo por estar solamente en el bolso por lo que salió para estirarse un poco a lo que Ruby recordó que Frank y Len no tenían su comida con ellos y se levantó para llevárselas.

El tren era por mucho más un poco más amplio que los que había usado antiguamente debido a las cabinas privadas y gracias a uno de los encargados pudo ubicar el paradero de Frank y Len sin contrariedades.

\- ¿Chicos? Les traje su comida, ¿hola?

La joven llamo a la habitación de los jóvenes pero lo único que se lograba escuchar del otro lado eran unas risas. Cosa que la confundió un poco, ¿acaso estarían con alguien? Volviendo a llamar con aun más insistencia sintió el abrir de la puerta donde la recibieron los hermanos.

\- Hey Ruby, ¿pasa algo? – Pregunto Len.

\- No, es solo que quería entregarle sus almuerzos.

\- No te hubieras molestado Ruby. – Contesto Frank al recibirlos. – Teníamos pensado pasar al comedor del tren para servirnos algo.

\- Chicos, no hay un comedor en este tren. – Dijo la joven al mirarlos.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Totalmente segura.

\- Rayos… - Dijeron a la vez al bajar la cabeza.

\- Descuiden, y… ¿cómo les va? Pensé que se sentirían algo aburridos al estar solos.

\- Algo, uno de los encargados nos quitó nuestra guitarra por que podríamos terminar por molestar a los pasajeros.

\- Si, pensábamos tocar muy bajo.

La joven solo sonrió por la respuesta y se quedó con ellos unos minutos para platicar y decirles sobre la sorpresa que se encontró dentro de su bolso, dejándolos sorprendidos pero felices por tener más compañía durante su estancia en la costa.

Pasando un rato los jóvenes vieron por la ventana y notaron que se acercaban a un pueblo por lo que Ruby tuvo que despedirse y volver con Desgracia diciéndoles que los vería pronto. Al llegar a su cabina vio a Desgracia totalmente dormida con el libro en su pecho y a Boo Boo llenándole la mano con crema mientras sostenía una pluma riéndose a lo bajo.

\- Esto será genial.

\- Boo Boo…

Esas palabras hicieron al fantasma dar un brinco por el susto que Ruby le dio y más aún por la mirada severa que tenía.

\- Boo Boo. Lo prometiste.

\- Lo siento mucho pero no pude evitarlo, cuando la vi dormida sentí que algo me pedía a gritos que le hiciera una broma.

Ruby suspiro y le dijo calmadamente. – Muy bien, lo dejare pasar por esta vez. Pero debes prometerlo Boo Boo, no más bromas.

. Lo prometo.

\- Bien, ahora deberíamos sentarnos y tú debes esconderte, estamos por llegar a una estación y no creo que todo el mundo este acostumbrado a ver fantasmas.

Con esa orden Boo Boo se metió al bolso a la vez que se sentía como el tren perdía velocidad hasta que llegaron a una nueva estación. Nuevamente al mirar por la venta Ruby vio que la estación solo tenía un gran andén y un pequeño y v kiosco de boletos muy viejo cerca de la entrada y una gran multitud de persona que se hacían a un lado a medida que los pasajeros bajaban para darle pasó a los nuevos que subían al tren. Pasando unos pocos segundos sintieron el tocar de la puerta de su cabina a la vez que uno de los encargados la abría y miro al interior mirando a todas partes.

\- ¿Hay algún problema señor? – Pregunto Ruby al mirar al hombre.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte pequeña, solo tuvimos un problema y nos faltan algunos asientos, ¿no le molestaría recibir a unos pasajeros con ustedes?

\- Para nada señor.

\- Muy bien jovencita. Volveré en unos momentos. – Dijo el hombre al irse por la puerta.

\- Desgracia, despierta.

\- ¿Qué… ya llegamos? – Dijo al dar un gran bostezo dejando caer el libro al suelo

\- No, pero tendremos compañía por un rato antes de llegar.

\- Oh, bueno.

\- Y tu Boo Boo.

\- Debo quedarme callado y quieto, lo se Ruby. – Contesto al estar dentro del bolso. – Ya empiezo a arrepentirme de haber venido con ustedes chicas.

\- Pues debiste haber preguntado antes Boo Boo. – Respondió Ruby al cruzar los brazos mientras sonreía.

\- Lamento la espera jovencita, por aquí señora.

\- Gracias joven, eres muy amable, vamos Tanis, por aquí.

La mujer que entro era una señora de mediana edad bajita y con la nariz aplastada con el cabello de color negro. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y una capa roja sostenida por dos broches en forma de cráneos y un pañuelo rojo que le sostenía en cabello. La niña que la acompañaba debía ser al menos un año menor que Ruby y para sorpresa de ella era una momia, muy pequeña con un enorme moño rosa en la cabeza con unos ojos azules y con algunas de sus vendas que arrastraba por el suelo.

Ruby le dio paso a la señora y la joven momia sentándose junto a Desgracia al cederles los asientos delanteros y la señora se mostró muy complacida por la amabilidad de la joven.

\- Hola niñas ¿no creen que es un lindo día para salir de viaje en tren? – Pregunto la mujer al cerrar los ojos al sonreír.

\- Claro que sí. – Respondió Ruby con una sonrisa a lo que Desgracia miro por la ventana como el tren empezó su salida a medida que las nubes de tormenta se avecinaban por el horizonte.

\- Es verdad, ¿pero dónde están mis modales? Llámenme señora Grimwood niña y esta pequeña de aquí es Tanis. Salúdalas querida.

\- Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlas. – Dijo la pequeña que inmediatamente puso su pulgar en su boca.

\- Gusto en conocerlas señora Grimwood y Tanis, yo soy Ruby, Ruby Gloom y ella es Desgracia. – Dijo al a la vez que Desgracia alzaba ligeramente la mano al decir hola. – Perdónenme por mi curiosidad pero ¿a dónde se dirigen?

\- Solo vamos a casa, tuve que llevar a Tanis por un cambio de vendaje y este pueblo era el único lugar con la tienda. Si tan solo hubiera más lugares para poder llevar a mis chicas conmigo. – Dijo al acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña momia.

\- Se a lo que se refiere, muchas de los medicamentos de mi caja de primeros auxilios son a pedido y los otros son muy caros. – Respondió la joven.

\- Pobrecilla. – Contesto la señora Grimwood. – Las Banshees siempre tiene problemas en sus vidas pero de alguna forma siempre logran salir a adelante, solo lo tienen difícil si están por su cuenta.

\- Es verdad… espere un segundo, ¿usted sabe que Desgracia es una Banshee? – Pregunto la joven al mirarla sorprendida.

\- Claro que sí, he conocido a muchas de ellas en mi vida, incluso más de una se quedó en mi escuela para chicas. Y ustedes, ¿de dónde viene?

\- Vivimos en Gloomsville. – Respondió Ruby.

\- Ah, Gloomsville, han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve allí, la mansión era tan espeluznante que daba gusto solo verla.

\- Bien, nosotras vivimos en la mansión.

\- ¿No me digan? que emocionante, estoy segura que tiene más de una historia que contar.

\- Puede que tengamos una o dos historias que contar. – Dijo Ruby la mover los hombros.

\- ¿Y a donde se dirigen si puede saberse?

\- Nos dirigimos a la playa de Marea Negra por una semana entera. – Respondió Desgracia mientras que Tanis la miraba con interés.

\- Lamento decir que no sé nada de esa playa. – Respondió al mover la cabeza de lado a lado

\- Nosotras tampoco pero mi prima nos invitó a quedarnos unos días. Además Ruby nunca ha salido de Gloomsville hasta ahora.

\- ¿Es cierto eso jovencita?

\- Si, pero hey. Soy todavía muy joven, solo quería salir al menos un tiempo.

\- Cierto, en especial cuando todo el mundo es muy dependiente de ti, no sé cómo lo haces Ruby para no perder la paciencia, yo me hubiera vuelto loca hace mucho tiempo con toda esa presión.

\- No es muy difícil, Poe me enseño mucho y el resto lo aprendí por mi cuenta. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cómo estarán las demás? – Pregunto Tanis al mirar a la señora Grimwood.

\- Estoy segura de que se encuentran bien, deje a Sibella a cargo y ella sabe qué hacer.

\- ¿Cómo crees que le vayas a los chicos Ruby?

\- De seguro están bien, solo han pasado dos horas desde que partimos. No es como que fueran y prendieran fuego a la mansión Ruby.

\- Tienes razón Desgracia.

Ruby y la señora Grimwood estuvieron conversando un largo rato a medida que la lluvia caía nublado la visión de a fuera del tren. Desgracia nuevamente había caído dormida junto a Tanis que se acurruco junto a Grimwood dejándola sola con Ruby por lo que aprovecharon el tiempo para conocerse mejor. Ruby conoció muchos detalles sobe la escuela que la señora Grimwood dirigía, cosa que llamo bastante la atención de la jovencita, al igual que Grimwood sintió curiosidad al saber que Ruby vivía en la mansión de Gloomsville

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y el viento aullaba pero nada de eso molestaba a las dos damas que continuaron su conversación, hasta que el mismo encargado que había venido antes entro a su cabina y le aviso a la señora Grimwood que pronto llegarían a su destino.

\- Bien, será mejor que nos preparemos.

\- Me hubiera gustado que se quedara un poco más con nosotras.

\- A mí también Ruby, pero no puedo dejar a mis chicas solas por mucho tiempo en especial este día.

\- ¿Tienen visitas?

\- Algo así, esta noche deberían llegar los nuevos profesores y de seguro se encontraran fatigados por el viaje.

\- Ya veo, aun así fue un gusto conocerla señora Grimwood.

\- El gusto también fue mío Ruby, espero que tengas suerte en tu viaje. Tanis, despierta, ya caso llegamos a casa.

La pequeña momia se despertó a duras penas hasta que a poco a poco el tren perdía velocidad revelando por la ventana un lugar de lo más desolado lleno de pantanos y un pequeño poblado que parecía haber sido olvidado por el tiempo mismo. Desgracia también despertó a tiempo para despedirse dejándolas solas nuevamente hasta que el tren inicio nuevamente su marcha.

\- Que mujer tan agradable. – Le dijo Ruby a Desgracia.

\- Si, me recuerda a alguien que conozco.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A ti.

\- ¿A mí? – Pregunto muy sorprendida.

\- Claro que sí. Creo que ella es casi como una visión a futuro de ti.

Todo lo que su amiga le dijo le causo una enorme gracia a Ruby hasta que contesto. – Puede que tengas razón Desgracia, un día puede que decida abrir mi propia escuela en la mansión.

Tras unas cuantas horas y dejando la nube de tormenta detrás el tren se acercaba lentamente a su destino mientras que por la ventana se podía ver el cambio de paisaje a uno lleno de colinas de u color verde lleno de árboles de pino que cubrían todo el panorama. Ruby estaba impaciente por conocer el lugar al que iban y de todas las cosas que podrían hacer durante su estadía.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto el pequeño fantasma.

\- Ya casi llegamos Boo Boo, solo espera un poco más. – Contesto Ruby al recoger el bolso. – Desgracia, ¿tienes la dirección?

\- Si, espera. No, no la tengo. – Dijo al revisar uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿No la tienes? Pensé que te había dado la dirección.

\- Lo hizo, pero esa parte estaba en la parte de la carta que se arruino, lo siento. – Contesto al bajar un poco la cabeza.

\- Hey, descuida, solo tendremos que preguntarles a alguien sobre tu prima. Debe haber alguien que la conozca. Espero.

\- Sera lo mejor. Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, será mejor decirles a Frank y a Len para que os ayuden.

En los pasillos se encontraron nuevamente con Frank y Len que se veían de muy buen humor por algún motivo. Ruby estaba aliviada de dejar el tren puesto que ya se había cansado de estar sentada durante tantas horas al igual que ahora tenían la urgencia de encontrar la casa.

Cuando el tren se detuvo los jóvenes se bajaron con solo una media docena de personas y se encontraron con el cielo nublado y un aire que Ruby nunca había sentido antes, el aire del mar. La estación estaba casi vacía con solo unas cuantas personas que se subieron a la locomotora, al salir se encontraron con un ambiente bastante vivo. Las casas se encontraban bastante lejos de la costa dejando una gran zona abierta en la cual se encontraban algunos restaurantes y unos cuantos bares cerrados, de seguro no muchas personas venían de vacaciones por el clima pensó Ruby que esperaba encontrar más personas de vacaciones. Oh bueno, al menos no habría nada que los molestara durante su estadía.

\- ¿Ahora puedo salir?

\- Lo siento Boo Boo, por poco se me olvidaba.

La joven pelirroja abrió el bolso con cuidado dejando salió al fantasma que dio un gran estirón para aflojarse por completo. – Al fin, sabes, por un momento pensé que nunca saldría de ahí pero me alegra equivocarme.

\- Nunca te dejaríamos detrás pequeño amigo. – Dijo Frank.

\- Cierto, ¿pero no hubiera sido mejor que nos preguntaras si podáis venir? – Dijo Len al rascarse la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué siento que no es la última vez que me recordaran esto? – Contesto algo molesto al cruzar sus brazos.

\- Solo es una broma Boo Boo. – Dijo Ruby al intentar tranquilizarlo. – Ahora será mejor que busquemos a alguna persona que conozca a tu prima Desgracia, ¿alguna idea de dónde empezar?

\- Sí, creo saber dónde podemos empezar, debemos buscar una enfermería. – Contesto al ponerse por delante del grupo.

La marcha por la costa no fue demasiado larga gracias a unas persona muy amables que les indicaron donde estaba la enfermería, solo que parecía ser que el mismo doctor que la atendía se había accidentado tras recibir a un paciente por una alergia, cosa que Desgracia reconoció inmediatamente como su prima. Sin la ayuda del doctor dieron tumbos por las calles hasta que se encontraron en una zona donde había varios domicilios con pequeñas casas de un piso y con unos cercados muy destartalados hasta que se toparon con un anciano sentado fuera de su hogar en una silla reclinable disfrutando el clima.

\- Puede que él sepa algo. – Dijo Ruby al acercarse. – Señor, hola, me gustaría saber si conoce a una chica llamada, hay ¿cuál era su nombre? Espere, se parece a mi amiga y no sabemos dónde vive.

\- La joven de las alergias, la conozco. Vive en la casa más grande cerca de la playa jovencita.

\- ¿La conoce? – Pregunto Desgracia al acercarse también.

\- Si, una joven muy rara pero compartía de sus medicinas para el insomnio con mi esposa, la pobre no ha dormido desde que se enteró de lo que le paso a esos jóvenes en la playa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Ruby.

\- Un puñado de muchachos locos que venían divertirse terminaron en el hospital del otro pueblo por quien sabe qué. Pero podrían preguntarle a la joven que buscan, ella fue la que los encontró.

Desgracia ahora tenía una mirada pensativa al igual que Ruby por lo que el anciano les decía pero ahora tenían otras preocupaciones de momento. Como encontrar la casa.

\- Dijo que la casa de mi prima estaba cerca de la costa, ¿verdad?

\- Ah sí, es inconfundible, es la casa de tres pisos de color azul y el tejado color ocre, sin duda es una de las casa más viejas de todo el poblado.

\- Muchas gracias señor. – Dijo Ruby al bajar la cabeza. – No sabíamos que hacer.

\- Descuiden, pero recuerden. – Dijo el hombre al señalarlas con el dedo. – No se acerquen a la playa de noche, es muy peligroso en especial para las niñas jóvenes como ustedes.

\- No acercarnos a la playa de noche, entendido.

\- Bien, buena suerte.

De nuevo en marcha por el camino arenoso que llevaba a la costa los jóvenes buscaron la casa que les menciono el hombre. Boo Boo estaba bastante confundido puesto que las personas parecían no molestarles que fuera un fantasma, pero mientras avanzaban Ruby pensaba en lo que el anciano menciono. La carta mencionaba que no debían acercarse a la playa de noche y el hombre menciono un accidente de noche pero no los detalles detrás de este. Había algo extraño es todo esto pero no podía definir que precisamente.

\- Puede que esa sea chicos. – Señalo Desgracia.

La casa era en efecto como el hombre la describió, solo que para sorpresa de todos estaba muy cuidada y recién pintada con las ventanas del piso superior redondas y las del primer piso con cortinas blancas y con rejas. La puerta también tenía una reja que fue abierta por Desgracia gracias a la llave que le envió su prima. Antes de entrar Ruby dio un vistazo y se encontraban a no más de cien metros de la playa. Era raro pero sentía una paz enorme al solo mirar las suaves olas y el graznar de las gaviotas.

La casa estaba a oscuras por lo que tuvieron que abrir las cortinas para ver mejor el interior. Al hacerlo vieron dos sillones negros con una pequeña mesa llena de revistas viejas y una taza rota. La cocina se encontraba en la habitación de atrás y era algo pequeña con una estufa con un poco de óxido en ella y unos muebles blancos donde Ruby esperaba encontrar los utensilios para preparar la cena.

\- ¿Podrían revisar el segundo piso Frank y Len? – Pregunto Ruby que empezó a revisar los muebles de la cocina.

\- ¡Estamos en ello Ruby!

\- Veamos. – Dijo Desgracia al sacar la carta para examinarla de nuevo. – Según mi prima los fusibles se encuentran en el sótano, la puerta que lleva hasta ahí está debajo de la escalera. – No suena difícil, hasta yo puedo hacerlo.

La joven Banshee abrió la puerta y con el mayor cuidado posible bajo las escaleras hasta que se tropezó y cayó de cabeza hasta llegar al final. Ruby apenas tomo en cuenta este accidente pues estaba pensando si es que o preparaba una sopa cacera con los pocos ingredientes que había o si tendría que ir a comprar para la cena.

Los hermanos tuvieron mayor suerte que Ruby y Desgracia. Encontraron el baño, una habitación con una cama matrimonial, el cuarto de invitados con dos camas y un closet. Pero lo que más destacaba era una pequeña escalera de madera en espirar que llevaba al último piso. Al subir se encontraron con una puerta de madera firmemente cerrada, Len se fijó bien y noto que había una tenue luz que salía por debajo de la puerta. A esa señal los hermanos se preocuparon de que tal vez se hubiera producido un fuego y con aun más fuerza lograron forzar la puerta.

Pero para su mala suerte solo encontraron con algo muy aburrido. Una única habitación que ocupaba todo el piso con olor a viejo y una tapicería igual de vieja de color azul con cinco muebles que tenía los libros más gruesos que habían visto, con unos candeleros en cada esquina y un gran candelabro de araña en el teco que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

\- Juraría que vi una luz Frank.

\- Yo también la vi Len, pero parece que solo hay libros.

\- Guau… libros fosforescentes.

\- No creo que exista tal cosa como los libros fosforescentes Len, pero escuche por ahí que alguien está trabajando en una guitarra que brilla en la oscuridad.

-No…

-Sí.

\- Genial, pero ahora deberíamos decirle a Ruby que encontramos los cuartos.

\- Vamos, luego de eso podemos darle un vistazo a la playa.

-Tienes razón Frank.

Sin más los hermanos salieron de la tercera planta al cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. El silencio se apodero nuevamente de la habitación solo que al hacerlo unas pequeñas velas que se encontraba en los muros se prendieron con unas inofensivas flamas azules que danzaban lentamente debido a una brisa de la pequeña ventana circular que daba directamente a la playa.

Las luces de la casa se prendieron haciendo que Ruby soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estarían a oscuras después de todo.

-Tenemos luz, tenemos agua, tenemos calefacción pero no tenemos comida. Supongo que tendré que preparar esa sopa y a primera hora de la mañana tendré que ir por los víveres. – Se dijo al sacudirse las manos. – Solo nos queda desempacar.

En la sala de estar Boo Boo se encontraba flotando de espadas descansando después del incomodo viaje mientras que Desgracia había salido del sótano con el vestido lleno de polvo y tosiendo por ello. Los hermanos regresaron y les contaron a Ruby y al resto de las habitaciones sin decirles de la habitación del último piso, más que anda por que la falta de interés por la biblioteca.

El orden de la habitaciones fue el siguiente, Frank, Len y Boo Boo se quedaron en la habitación con la cama matrimonia y Ruby y Desgracia se quedaron en la de invitados y desempacaron. Un poco más tarde cuando el reloj marco las siete de la tarde se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y se sirvieron un poco de la sopa que Ruby preparo.

Después de la cena Ruby salió al patio delantero y se sentó en uno de los peldaños de madera que se encontraban hay para admirar el paisaje. Había oído hablar y leído sobre la playa pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan hermosa, el aire de mar la hacía sentirse muy bien y ahora le gustaría que todos sus amigos estuvieran aquí para compartir esta experiencia con ella. Bueno, lo único negativo era el calor que sintió incluso con el cielo nublado, por suerte había traído consigo algunas ropas para la ocasión y estaba lista para ir a primera hora de la mañana al mercado y explorar el pueblo.

\- Espero que Chico Calavera y los demás estén bien. – Dijo La joven al levantarse. – Bien, será mejor preparar todo antes de ir a la cama.

Sin más que hacer por ahora Ruby se fue a dormir junto a sus amigos esperando el día de mañana, sintiendo que tal vez podría conocer algo nuevo en su estadía.

* * *

 **¿Cuantas referencias soy capaz de usar en un solo capitulo? realmente espero que mas de uno las haya captado. pero sigamos, espero que haya sido de su agrado.** **Como siempre les deseo mucha suerte con sus historias y proyectos.**

 **Atentamente Lucky Ted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz Halloween! ¿Como les va? ahora entraremos en detalles sobre algunos asuntos de la historia y otros asuntos. Los personajes de Ruby Gloom no me perteneces y todo esto solo esta hecho por el único motivo de entretener.**

* * *

 **Umbra**

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos harina, huevos, pan, mantequilla, cereal, leche, tomates, papas, azúcar, sal, un melocotón, carne enlatada…

En los pasillos de un mini súper del poblado Ruby se encontraba con un carro llenándolo con todas las cosas que sabía que le servirían durante la semana. La jovencita había salido alrededor de las siete de la mañana dejando a Desgracia y al resto durmiendo mientras que ella disfruto la caminata matutina en búsqueda del mercado que para su suerte no estaba tan lejos de la casa.

Antes de salir al mercado y al ver lo hermoso que estaba el pueblo por la mañana y sintiendo el creciente calor de la costa aprovecho la ocasión para usar un vestido que jamás había tenido la ocasión de usar. Era una blusa negra con las mangas demasiado abiertas dándole casi el aspecto de una túnica muy corta con un par de botas para lluvia del mismo color, también llevaba puesto un collar de madera de una flor de color magenta. Un sombrero de color lila con franjas moradas decoraba su cabeza al igual que un par de enormes lentes de sol con los vidrios transparentes de color lila. Saliendo se fue hacia la casa para dejar la mercadería y de paso dar una vuelta para conocer mejor el lugar. Dentro se encontró con todo el mundo ya despierto y hambriento por lo que puso las bolsas sobre la mesa para que se sirvieran el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Ruby? – Pregunto Len antes de darle un gran mordiscó a una tostada.

\- Pensaba en ir a dar una vuelta, ¿alguien quiere venir conmigo?

\- Yo iré contigo. – Dijo Boo Boo al levantar la mano. – Vine a descansar y eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Qué hay de ti Desgracia?

\- Pensaba en quedarme en casa.

\- Pero estamos de viaje Desgracia, ¿no quieres conocer el pueblo? – Pregunto Ruby.

\- No gracias, quizás salga mañana.

Cuando el reloj de la cocina marco las doce Ruby tomo su sombrero y salió junto a Boo Boo. Al alejarse un poco vieron como Frank y Len salieron para sentarse en la entrada con su guitarra y un cuaderno de notas, parecían estar listos para componer algo. La playa parecía desierta con la excepción de una que otra persona en las proximidades, el cielo estaba nublado pero a pesar de ello se sentía una fuerte ola de calor. Por suerte antes de salir la joven se echó algo de bloqueador solar en los brazos y el rostro, aunque Boo Boo por ser fantasma el clima le era más que indiferente por no decir que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

En el camino que llevaba al pueblo se toparon con un mercado ambulante, el en lugar había muchas cosas, venta de bufandas, fruta fresca, pescado fresco, pescado casi fresco, artículos de artesanía, un restaurante móvil en el que vendía malteadas hechas con frutas y helado. Obviamente Ruby compro helado para ella y el fantasma, al igual que algún otro recuerdo para sus amigos en casa, ¿Cómo se encontrarían? Había pasado ya un día desde su partida y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Pero basta de eso, estaba segura de que Chico Calavera tendría la situación controlada, ahora le tocaba divertirse y conocer este lugar. La segunda parada fue un pequeño puerto en el cual había paseo en bote. En una pequeña casa algo rustica se encontraba un puesto de boletos donde un señor estaba sentado en la parte de afuera leyendo una revista ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Disculpe señor, ¿Cuánto cuestan los paseos en bote? – Pregunto amistosamente Ruby.

El hombre le respondió sin levantar su mirada del periódico. – Lo siento mucho jovencita, ahora mismo todo el puerto está cerrado, órdenes del alcalde.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Boo Boo al sobrevolar por encima de la cabeza del señor dándole un buen susto por accidente.

\- Un… un… fan…fantasma…

\- Claro que soy uno, ¿Qué esperaba, al hada de los dientes? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba Ruby?

\- Se llamaba Millie Boo Boo, disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿paso algo para que cerraran el puerto?

\- Bueno, sí. – Contesto el hombre al incorporarse de nuevo sin perder de vista al fantasma. – Sucedieron unos accidentes con unos jóvenes pero es todo lo que sabemos.

\- Y los jóvenes, ¿están bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes. Solo los encontraron inconscientes en la arena. Es todo lo que se sabe.

\- ¿Pero que pudo haber sido? – Pregunto Ruby al ver la costa. – Todavía se ven a algunas personas en la playa ¿no deberían haberla cerrado ya?

\- Deberían hacerlo en mi opinión, pero todavía no lo han hecho. Solo se encontraron a esos jóvenes. Hay quien cree que pudo ser a causa de algún loco que este merodeando por la zona pero si me lo preguntan puede que haya sido otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Boo Boo.

\- No lo sé, mira. Yo solo he vivido aquí hace solo cinco años, y no estoy al corriente sobre la historia local. Prueba a preguntarle a alguien más, por ahora solo me queda descansar y luego limpiare la cubierta de mi bote a motor.

\- Muchas gracias señor y lamento que su negocio no este corriendo.

\- Bah, descuida niña, tan solo ten mucho cuidado.

Pasando ya del medio día volvieron a toda prisa a la casa para preparar la comida, Frank y Len todavía se encontraban afuera aun sin ninguna idea para su próxima canción. Desgracia estaba dormida en el sofá, parecía ser que el clima tan cálido no le había sentado nada bien. Según parecía ser que el padecimiento de su prima corría por toda su familia.

La joven pelirroja no podía dejarla solamente ahí por lo que decidió ir a buscar una almohada para ella, al subir las escaleras vio las otras escaleras que llevaba al ático, por pura ética y respeto no se había acercado pensando que quizás era donde la prima de Desgracia mantenía sus cosas bajo llave. Las cosas que todavía no se había llevado consigo.

Al entrar a la habitación de ellas tomo la almohada más cómoda y la puso debajo de la cabeza de su amiga, y sin perder más tiempo fue a la cocina dispuesta a preparar un estofado. Aprovechando la situación encendió una radio que encontró la noche anterior para ver si había alguna transmisión interesante. Mientras preparaba el almuerzo el locutor hablaba sobre el clima que habría durante la semana en las siguientes ciudades. Gloomsville se encontraría nublado como de costumbre, Marea Negra tendrá el cielo nublado hasta mañana donde saldrá el sol alrededor del mediodía y se mantendría así por el resto de la semana

Tras terminar solo le quedaba esperar un poco a que terminara de calentar por lo que fue a sentarse al living donde saco uno de sus libros para una pequeña lectura.

\- ¿En qué me había quedado? - Al hojear las páginas se percató que el libro que tomo no era el mismo que estaba leyendo en el tren. Era una novela que ya se había leído varias veces.

La joven se dirigió a la habitación donde reviso los libros que trajo y para su sorpresa eran libros que ya había leído, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Tras pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que estaba tan entusiasmada por el viaje que no se fijó bien en los libros que había traído consigo, y el libro que se encontraba leyendo en el tren no era muy largo, era una novela corta que solo le tomaría un par de horas en terminar.

\- Bien, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar esto, supongo que tendré que terminar esa novela y luego pensare en algo. – Se dijo la joven al soltar un suspiro. – ¿Umm? huele a quemado… ¡El estofado!

* * *

 **Un pequeño incendio y una comida arruinada después…**

\- Bien, como la olla se quemó un poco creo que será mejor que vayamos a comprar al puerto algo preparado. – Dijo Desgracia al salir por la puerta.

\- De veras lo siento mucho, usualmente no me distraigo de esta manera.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas? – Pregunto Frank. – Creo que será mejor si vamos a comer algo de afuera.

\- Si, después de todo deberíamos aprovechar la astronomía del lugar.

\- Creo que quieres decir gastronomía Len. – Contesto Ruby.

\- Exacto, lo que Ruby dijo.

\- Lo siento de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no solo intentas relajarte Ruby? – Sugirió Desgracia que todavía estaba en el portal de la puerta. – Recuerda que viniste a eso.

\- Es verdad Ruby. – Dijo Boo Boo que había aparecido por debajo del suelo.

Lo que sus amigos le dijeron era verdad, debía aprender a relajarse un poco, ahora que tenía la ocasión de hacerlo. Siempre actuaba como la madre de todos. Solo por esta ocasión, debía ser ella misma y disfrutar de su estancia. Solo le gustaría haber traído otro libro consigo que no hubiera leído antes.

\- Chicos, tienen toda la razón. Ustedes vayan por la comida, yo me quedare y tendré todo limpio antes de que regresen.

Ruby salió por la puerta y se despidió de sus amigos que se alejaron por el camino hacia el puerto. La joven tomo la ocasión para hacer lo que dijo y en menos de veinte minutos dejo la cocina como nueva. Estando totalmente sola abrió las ventanas que daban a la playa y se sentó a terminar su novela.

Cuando el reloj marco las tres de la tarde Ruby se preguntó dónde podrían encontrarse sus amigos, hacía mucho que habían partido. Supuso que quizás se encontraban explorando el pueblo por lo que al final se levantó de su asiento y dejo la novela terminada en la mesa del living.

Teniendo tanto tiempo libre en sus manos en un lugar para nada familiar le hizo preguntarse por primera vez ¿Qué hacer ahora? No tenía muchas opciones, podía ir a la playa y caminar cerca de las aguas pero con la noticia del incidente con esos jóvenes le hizo descartar esa idea. No había mucho material con el que hacer alguna manualidad o preparar algo del libro de cocina. Ruby se encontraba atrapada en qué hacer para matar el tiempo y disfrutar su estadía así que mientras pensaba en alguna idea subió las escaleras para guardar sus libros en su bolso.

Tras ello dejo su cuarto para servirse un emparedado y de nuevo vio la escalera que llevaba al ático, por un momento dudo en si debía subir o no. Pero al final decidió dar un vistazo para saciar su curiosidad. Las escaleras hacían un pequeño crujir a cada paso que daba hasta que se encontró con la puerta, al tocar el picaporte noto que ni siquiera estaba con llave por lo que procedió a la habitación sin siquiera notar la tenue luz que salía por debajo de la puerta.

La habitación no era lo que esperaba pero era algo que si fue de su agrado, cuatro libreros se encontraban pegados a cada muro de la habitación llenos de los libros más grandes y gruesos que hubiera visto antes. Había unas velas en cada esquina con una ventana que daba directamente hacia la playa. Inmediatamente la joven abrió la ventana para dejar entrar la luz y para poder echarle un vistazo al tipo de libros que podría encontrar en este lugar.

Partiendo con el librero que estaba en frente de la ventana encontró algunos libros sobre geografía y astronomía al igual que otros sobre historia universal. Tomando uno de los libros de astronomía que tenía el título de "Mas estrellas de las que creemos" tomo nota de información sobre la luna azul y algunas celebraciones que se hacían en algunas partes del mundo, pero no había nada sobre un monstruos lunar, dándole a entender que realmente era un loca leyenda urbana después de todo.

Los libros de geografía en si ya estaba más que sucios y la gran mayoría estaban marcados con un bolígrafo, al revisarlos cuidadosamente vio que había muchas palabras marcadas que se repetían una y otra vez. Palabras como Arkham, Arizona, Nueva Orleans y otros pueblos de Norte América que la joven pensó que fueron marcados para algún tipo de investigación o proyecto.

El segundo librero que daba hacia la puerta tenia libros de arte ilustrados, muchas de la cuales tenían dibujos sobre arte que la joven ya conocía incluido algunas obras sobre autores desconocidos. La gran mayoría eran sobre paisajes que jamás creyó posibles y pueblos con los nombres de bajo al igual que la fecha en la que se pintaron y todas databan de más de un siglo antigüedad, incluso había un paisaje de Marea Negra, que parecía haber sido pintado desde esta misma habitación.

El titulo decía "Marea Negra" y la fecha databa del año 1888. Autor desconocido.

Ruby dejo los libros de lado un momento para meditar sobre el asunto. Quien fuera quien vivió aquí tuvo que ser alguien, como alguna clase de profesor o investigador. Pero había algo extraño, parecía ser que nadie había estado en eta habitación en años a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta. Quizás la prima de Desgracia no había subido aquí por el polvo pero… ¿y los que habían vivido antes que ella en la casa? Probablemente podría encontrar alguna información si seguía revisando los libros.

Dirigiendo su atención se fue hacia el librero que estaba del lado de la puerta. Allí se encontró con unos libros muy interesantes, parecían ser grandes almanaques llenos de información sobre criaturas y otros monstruos que le recordaban mucho al programa que escuchaba en la radio. Al tomar otro libro se fijó en algo extraño, había tres libros de la parte superior que estaban sobresaliendo un poco de su sitio. La joven no podía alcanzarlos por lo que tuvo que bajar las escaleras en busca de una silla para ayudarse. Al regresar pudo subirse y ver si podía arreglar los libros pero sin resultado, parecía ser que había algo detrás de ellos. Tras sacarlos pudo ver que había una especie de diario escondido detrás de ellos. Cuando lo tomo vio que era algo grueso con la portada de color negro y un poco arruinada, por suerte el interior estaba intacto.

"Propiedad de A.S"

"Saludos extraño o extraña. Si tienes este diario en tus manos mejor devuélvelo, es propiedad privada. Pero… si es que por algún motivo no estoy viva, puedes leerlo. Solo recuerda, esto es privado y agradecería que no me difamaras o le contaras mis secretos a cualquiera, confiare en ti porque no tengo opción aparente en el asunto."

\- Esto es raro. ¿Por qué alguien dejaría este tipo de nota en su diario? – Pensó la joven al sentarse en la silla. – Veamos que sigue…

11 de octubre de 1887.

"Mi tía me dio un regalo por mi cumpleaños número trece, era algo que se había traído de un viaje al extranjero. Sigo sin poder creer lo que es, mi tía realmente se ha lucido esta vez conmigo, pero es un secreto tan grande que no puedo ni escribirlo en ti mi querido diario. Solo diré esto, es algo que siempre quise tener desde los cuatro años."

"Por ahora me estoy ocupando de mis estudios y quehaceres domésticos, como de costumbre padre se encuentra en su estudio del desván dejándome los dos primeros pisos para mi sola, sería mucho más divertido si tuviera a alguien que me hiciera compañía…"

Umm… este es un diario algo extraño. – Pensó. – ¿Qué le abra regalo su tía?

Ruby dejo el diario de lado dispuesta a seguir leyéndolo más tarde, pero por ahora quería seguir revisando los libros que había en esta pequeña biblioteca. En el mismo librero donde encontró el diario había algunos volúmenes que no estaban completos, la gran mayoría eran sobre ciencias naturales y entre todos ellos se encontró con varios que parecían ser libros ilustrados de grandes pensadores y filósofos, encontró muchos nombres que no conocía y varios que si, como Marco Polo. John Dee, Edgar Alan Poe, Howard Phillips Lovecraft ¿el presidente George Washington? Y muchos otros que tampoco le eran familiares. Eran nombres familiares, definitivamente la persona que vivió aquí era un profesor.

Antes de poder tomar otro libro sintió el sonido de la puerta principal por lo que se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y la puerta detrás de ella. Luego seguiría investigando, solo que al salir no noto como las cortinas se cerraban y las velas se encendían por si solas.

\- Hola Ruby, mira lo que trajimos.

Frank y Len dejaron sobre la mesa unas bolsas llenas de paquetes plásticos con pescado ahumado, arroz frito y unos limones para sazonar el pescado. Los jóvenes se sentaron a comer mientras conversaron sobre lo que vieron y lo que oyeron en las calles.

\- ¿Te has relajado Ruby?

\- Un poco Len, gracias.

\- Genial. ¿Y qué has hecho?

\- Oh, descubrí que hay una biblioteca en el desván.

\- Ya lo sabíamos.

\- ¿Lo sabían, y por qué no nos dijeron nada?

\- Se nos olvidó.

\- Muy bien… aun así descubrí que hay muchos libros interesantes. Es casi como si alguien hubiera creado un estudio de investigación.

\- ¿Para investigar qué cosa? – Pregunto Frank al llevarse algo de arroz a la boca.

\- No estoy segura, hasta ahora no he encontrado mucha información útil al respecto, solo unos libros sobre arte y libros de historia. Nada que me diga realmente que es lo que hacían aquí.

\- Puede que no sea nada Ruby. – Dijo Desgracia. – Tal vez solo sean las notas de alguien que intentaba crear una obra, no serie la primera vez, ¿recuerdas como Poe escribió en su diario unas notas raras pero al final resulto ser solo algo relacionado con su miedo a los trenes?

\- Si es cierto, puede que tengas razón Desgracia. Puede que solo sea algo parecido a eso, no tal literal claro.

\- Es verdad. – Contesto Boo Boo. – Además ¿Qué podría ser? No hay nada más aterrador en el mundo que un fantasma.

\- Bueno Boo Boo, tú no eres exactamente aterrador, eres más bien lindo.

\- ¡Ya les dije que no soy lindo! Odio lo lindo…

Una pequeña risa se originó en la habitación hasta que al poco tiempo todos se levantaron y continuaron con las rutinas en su descanso. Nuevamente los hermanos se sentaron afuera para intentar escribir su canción y Desgracia decidió acompañarlos un poco por lo que al final Boo Boo decidió estar junto a Ruby mientras la observaba leer el diario.

\- ¿Estas segura de que está bien que te encuentres aquí arriba? Esto le pertenece a la prima de Desgracia.

\- Es verdad pero por lo que Desgracia me dijo hace poco ella no mencionó nada respecto a esta habitación. Además Boo Boo, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estamos viendo.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Dijo al rodar los ojos.

La joven volvió a abrir las cortinas recordando que solo había cerrado la ventana. En el librero que había visto antes encontró un volumen con la portada de color lila que solo tenía el título "Magia".

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué dice Ruby?

\- Veamos… no tiene índice y no tiene autor o editor ni nada. Por lo que puedo ver Boo Boo es una especie de libro infantil lleno de ilustraciones con nombres raros y algo graciosos.

\- Aja… ¿Qué más?

\- Hay muchas cosas raras escritas, son como instrucciones de todo tipo para fabricar diferentes objetos y muchos pero muchos tipos de rituales. Es muy interesante en verdad. – Comento Ruby con una sonrisa. – Veamos. Hay cosas como para crear un portal a un sitio que no puedo pronunciar. Como fabricar un amuleto capaz de traer solamente la buena fortuna, pero a un terrible precio. Un ritual que puede llevar tu conciencia al pasado, creo que Chico Calavera podría sacar algo de ello.

\- Tal vez diga algo como que viene de una larga línea de que se yo como siempre, ya debe decidirse en serio.

\- No seas así Boo Boo. Chico Calavera ha trabajado muy duro para saber de dónde proviene.

\- Lo sé, solo que se te ha vuelto algo monótono.

\- Puede que tenga una pequeña obsesión pero creo que cualquiera querría saber de dónde proviene o saber quién es su familia.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Lo entiendo, ¿qué más pone?

\- Claro, el libro. Mmm… dice.

"Como llamar por ayuda externa. Para atraer a un espíritu de fuego o demonio de fuego como se les conoce más a menudo se necesitan doce velas puestas en la posición del reloj sobe un circulo de sal, de preferencia de más de un metro de diámetro. Se puede hacer de más de cinco metros, solo si están en lugares abiertos. El demonio deberá adaptarse a su espacio hasta que el invocador o invocadora disponga de los servicios del espíritu. Se requiere que el invocador y acompañantes si es que esta con alguien se encierren en un círculo protector para evitar accidentes si se rompe el círculo de sal. Para ver sobre círculos y emblemas protectores vaya a la página 632".

"Nota importante y jamás olvidar. Los espíritus de fuego pueden variar mucho de personalidades y deseos. Pero todos comparten la misma peculiaridad de poseer un vasto conocimiento y ser algo recios a la hora de compartirlo. En muy raras ocasiones pueden llegar a servir a un humano y ser capaz de acatar las órdenes de este si se llega a un acuerdo con él."

"La mejor forma de preparar el ritual es durante la noche. Si un espíritu de fuego ya fue invocado antes en alguna zona cercana al ritual puede haber grandes posibilidades de atraer al mismo espíritu. Puede que al llamarlo se encuentre de muy mal humor por lo que se recomienda tener un buen libro para apaciguarle, de preferencia uno de historia, ciencias, o uno de ocultismo, y una oración para que no queme tu casa."

Ruby cerró el libro y lo dejo en sus piernas cruzando los brazos de forma pensativa. Boo Boo por su parte ya sentía algo raro.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en lo que creo?

\- ¿Qué? oh, descuida Boo Boo. No pienso llamar a ningún a demonio o espíritu como pone el libro. Además no quiero meterme con alguna fuerza desconocida. El amuleto de la suerte por otra parte…

\- Es mejor así, el señor blanco me dijo una vez que los demonios son seres complicados, en resumen todos son malvados, deberías tener mucha suerte de encontrarte con uno que sea bueno, o al menos neutral, al menos los fantasmas solos los asustamos y ya.

\- Tienes razón. Debería estar algo desesperada para intentar llamar a uno. – Contesto al levantarse. – Quisiera estirar algo las piernas, ¿irías conmigo a la playa?

\- Por que no… será mejor que estar aquí entre tanto libro.

Antes de salir de la casa Ruby tomo su sombrero y una toalla para sentarse cerca de unas rocas que estaban cerca del agua. Por la costa no se podía ver ningún alma. A pesar de lo que había oído no se iba a perder la oportunidad de al menos estar cerca del mar. Ruby podía sentir el sudor que bajaba por su frente mientras observaba las olas de forma tranquila. Sin duda alguna el viaje había resultado muy bien, en especial al descubrir una biblioteca tan interesante en el ático.

\- ¿Crees que este lugar sea el indicado?

\- ¿Importa acaso? Vamos, deja de quejarte y ayúdame a instalar la carpa.

La joven sintió voces que venía un poco más allá de las rocas, al asomarse se encontraron con un grupo de jóvenes que debían tener más de veinte años y que parecían estar preparando una tienda de campaña y una fogata.

\- Discúlpenme… - Dijo Ruby al acercarse a los jóvenes que se dieron media vuelta al escuchar la voz de la niña.

\- Ahhh… que pequeña tan encantadora. – Contesto una joven rubia al inclinarse un poco. – ¿Estas perdida? ¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a casa?

\- No estoy perdida señorita, solo sentía curiosidad y quería decirles si estaba planeando acampar. No es muy seguro por lo que dicen.

\- Lo sabemos pequeña. – Contento uno que estaba levantando la carpa.

\- ¿lo saben? – Pregunto Boo Boo.

\- Si pequeño espectro. – Dijo otro de los jóvenes. – Estamos aquí para averiguar lo que sucedió. Así que pueden estar tranquilos.

-¿No les gustaría acompañarnos? Siempre puedes avisarles a tus padres. – Volvió a preguntar la joven.

\- Yo no tengo padres. – Dijo Ruby a lo que los jóvenes pusieron caras de sorpresa en especial a Boo Boo. – ¿Les sucede algo?

\- ¿Qué? nada… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Ruby y él es Boo Boo. Me estoy quedando en la casa que se encuentra un poco más allá con unos amigos.

\- Genial, ¿no les molestaría si ocupamos su baño? Trajimos demasiadas sodas y es más que seguro que ocurra un incidente por ello.

\- Para nada. – Contesto la joven al mover los hombros.

\- Deberíamos irnos Ruby, se está haciendo tarde.

\- Cierto, si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden venir a la casa. – Dijo al iniciar la marcha al despedirse con la mano.

\- Gracias niña. – Contesto la joven de antes. – Que niña tan amable, ¿no les parece?

\- Si, pero será mejor que evitemos ir a su casa. No queremos que las personas piensen que intentamos algo raro con ella.

\- Tenemos la cámara y mucho espíritu para esta tarea, desentrañaremos el misterio de este pueblo y de paso nos haremos de un nombre. – Contesto el que parecía ser el líder.

Alejándose de la fogata que se originó el en campamento Ruby y Boo Boo tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la casa para descansar, lo único malo de este sitio era la falta de actividades en el pueblo además del mercado y los paseos en bote que se encontraban suspendidos.

\- ¿Ahora que Ruby? Es la primera vez que tengo tanto tiempo libre en mis manos y no sé qué hacer con él.

\- No estoy segura, pero yo iré a seguir con la lectura de ese libro.

\- ¿No te molesta que te acompañe?

\- ¿Quieres saber sobre algún hechizo?

\- No… solo quiero acompañarte hasta que se me ocurra algo, ya que estoy vetado de hacer bromas.

\- Míralo de esta forma, si puedes estar toda la semana sin hacer bromas el señor blanco y el señor blanco no se enojaran contigo por haberte ido sin avisarles.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – Dijo el pequeño al sonreír. Solo que en el campamento de los jóvenes…

\- ¿Eh? Muy bien chicos, ¿¡quién agito las sodas!?

Y Boo Boo solo reía por lo bajo al entrar a la casa.

"Padre está bastante feliz ya que su cuadro será exhibido en el festival de arte que se llevara a cabo la próxima semana, con suerte alguien se dará cuenta de su talento. Me encantaría poder crear arte de la misma forma que él lo hace."

Ruby continúo con la lectura en el ático y con varios libros de su interés apilados cerca de ella mientras que se encontraba sentada en la ventana que daba al mar. Mientras más leía el diario más le daba la impresión de que aquella joven intentaba matar el tiempo de cualquier forma posible. Al igual que ella lo hacía ahora.

\- Ruby, prepare la cena. – Llamo Desgracia al entrar a la habitación dando una inspección rápida al lugar.

\- Bajare enseguida Desgracia, solo estaba terminado de leer esta parte.

\- Muy bien, pero no tardes demasiado, es un platillo que seguí de la receta de mi tátara tátara tátara… bueno, ya te estarás haciendo una idea. – Contesto al acercarse más a su amiga.

\- Mmm… tienes razón Desgracia, ya se está haciendo tarde.

\- Son más de la diez de la noche Ruby.

\- Espera ¿Qué?

Ruby apenas se había dado cuenta de que la luna estaba en lo alto y las nubes finalmente se habían alejado, las luces del pueblo brillaban al igual que se visualizaba la fogata de aquellos adolescentes en la playa.

\- Boo Boo ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Lo siento, yo también me distraje por la lectura ¿y quién tarda tanto tiempo en preparar la cena? – Contesto el fantasma al mirarlas respectivamente.

\- Era una receta complicada. – Contesto la joven de forma usual. – Me voy a la cocina, Frank y Len deben haberse comido todo el pan a estas alturas.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. – Dijo Ruby al cerrar el diario.

* * *

 **Media noche**

\- ¿Están seguros de que esa historia es cierta?

\- ¿La que el tipo de la tienda de comestibles dijo? Claro, le creo.

\- No podemos fiarnos de cualquiera. Pregúntale a cualquier persona en el lugar y estoy segura de que cada uno de ellos te dará una versión diferente de la historia. Nada es seguro, te lo digo.

\- Como sea…

Los jóvenes continuaron con su espera pero no podían saber que ya había alguien o algo vigilándolos desde las aguas. Sus intenciones eran inciertas pero algo era seguro. Esos jóvenes no eran bienvenidos en este lugar.

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana Ruby ya se había levantado y había preparado el desayuno, esta vez Frank y Len decidieron acompañarla durante el día mientras que Desgracia se quedó en cama. Según parecía uno de los condimentos le causo una reacción alérgica.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy Ruby? – Pregunto Frank.

\- Vamos a la playa, había unos jóvenes que se quedaron en la noche, quiero ver si se encuentran bien.

Cuando salieron Ruby diviso las rocas donde se encontraba el campamento. Adelantando el paso se encontró que todavía se veía un poco de humo de la fogata y los jóvenes se encontraban tirados en el suelo alrededor de ella. Preocupada por lo que veía se apresuró y reviso como se encontraban, para su alivio todavía respiraban pero parecían estar inconscientes. Frank y Len siguieron la indicación de Ruby para buscar ayuda mientras que ella se quedó con ellos. La joven intento examinar a los jóvenes por si tenían alguna herida, pero no encontró nada de nada. Solo parecían estar profundamente dormidos.

Frank y Len regresaron con unos adultos que llamaron a la ambulancia, no falto la autoridad que le hizo preguntas muy incomodas a Ruby sobre si los encontró en este estado y donde había estado la noche anterior. Tras responder todas las preguntas del oficial este se fue con su patrulla escoltando a la ambulancia. Dejándola nuevamente con más preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

* * *

 **Al medio día**

\- ¿Estas segura de que tu prima no te dijo nada de nada sobre este lugar Desgracia?

Ruby no había parado de caminar de un lado hacia el otro en la habitación que compartía con su amiga, mientras esta solo estaba sentada en su cama mirándola ir de aquí hacia allá.

\- Sí, estoy segura, recuerda que la otra parte de la carta se quemó. – Contesto sin dale mucha importancia.

\- Puede que tu prima sepa lo que sucedió.

\- Sera difícil contactarla, esta con una de mis primas y no sé con cuál de todas.

\- ¿Por qué parece no molestarte todo esto Desgracia? – Pregunto Ruby al sentarse a su lado para calmarse.

\- Es muy fácil, solo intento que no me importe en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ruby. Toda mi vida es un contaste tragedia tras tragedia y yo me acostumbre a ello cuando solo tenía tres años de edad. Hay muchas cosas malas que suceden a mi alrededor y por ende una aprende a no prestarle demasiada atención a la desgracia ajena de otros.

\- ¿Y si fuera uno de nosotros?

\- Me importaría enormemente, ustedes son mis amigos. Pero no puedo esperar a que lo comprendas del todo, solo estuviste en mis zapatos un día, créeme. Si vivieras lo que yo vivo constantemente tendrías el mismo tipo de visión que tengo de la vida. Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutarla junto a mis amigos. Aunque en el proceso pueda terminar herida o caer enferma.

\- Entonces… lo que quieres decirme es que lo que le suceda a las personas que no conoces no te importa en lo más mínimo.

\- Correcto, es algo normal en mi familia, pero si fueran ustedes los que estuvieran en problemas, haría de todo para ayudarlos Ruby. Te conozco hace años y sé que te encantaría ayudar a las personas que están en problemas, y eso es lo que me encanta de ti, es solo que podrías meterme en un problema por ello.

\- Eres muy buena para saber esas cosa Desgracia, normalmente lo ignoro y te digo que no le hagas caso a tu instinto.

\- Nunca me falla, y ahora mismo tengo un mal presentimiento. Por favor, solo… solo intenta pasar por alto esta situación. Estoy segura de que alguien más podrían encargarse de esto si le das algo de tiempo, siempre hay alguien

Ruby entendía que su amiga no quería que estuviera en problemas y realmente quería pasar este asunto por alto, ¿pero cómo pasar por alto algo que ocurre a escasos metros de tu casa? Ruby sabía que podía ser arriesgado pero merecía la pena intentarlo. Solo necesitaban un poco de ayuda para esto. Con paso firme subió las escaleras del desván y empezó a revisar ávidamente los libros esperando encontrar alguna referencia con el pueblo. Encontró la fecha en la cual se formó, el día festivo pero nada sobre algún accidente en el agua hasta ahora.

\- Nada… no hay nada de nada. Al menos que…

Ruby miro el libro de magia y empezó a ojear la sección que buscaba. Si nadie sabía lo que era tal vez necesitaba de alguien que si pudiera ayudarla. Ruby fue en busca de las velas y la sal y se instaló en el centro del cuarto de la biblioteca. Era lo mejor en su opinión, no quería llamar la atención de nadie en la casa, Frank y Len habían salido para ver el pueblo de noche y no sabía a qué hora regresarían, Desgracia ya le había dejado muy en claro que no le ayudaría en esto, dejándola con un pequeño dolor en el corazón.

\- Ruby, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Boo Boo había aparecido a través de la puerta mirando como Ruby había terminado todos los preparativos. Cuando intento acercarse fue recibido por un muro invisible que le hizo tocarse el rostro algo enfadado.

\- ¡Auh! ¿Quién puso una pared invisible en mitad del cuarto?

\- Fui yo. – Dijo Ruby que apenas le había prestado atención al fantasma mientras seguía con el libro en sus manos y con su dedo repasando los siguientes pasos. – Ahora… una vez se hayan llevado todos los pasos se requiere decir las siguientes palabras. "Oh, ven en mi ayuda, oh ven en mi ayuda. Te daré lo que buscas si vienes en mi ayuda". Repítalo tres veces y espere. Los efectos secundarios pueden ser mareos, vómitos, pérdida del cabello, demencia, psicosis, alucinaciones, muerte espontanea, ceguera, si es que el invocador comete el error de encontrarse fuera del circulo protector al decir las palabras.

\- No puede creer que realmente estés haciendo esto Ruby… yo creía que tú eras la responsable.

\- Lo soy, solo quiero ayudar a que nadie más sufra un ataque en la playa.

\- ¿Y realmente crees que invocando a un demonio de fuego es la mejor solución? Mira, si quieres podemos ir y hacer pregunta si es que te molesta tanto.

\- Quisiera, pero en el tiempo en que tarde en encontrar una respuesta y una solución ya nos habremos ido de aquí, debo apresurar el proceso.

\- Entonces… haz un espacio en ese círculo, te acompañare. – Contesto de forma resignada. – Te lo digo ahora, si ese demonio nos come te echare la culpa.

\- Entendido.

Ahora con un poco de apoyo Ruby se sentía más preparada para continuar con el ritual. Haciendo espacio en el círculo dejo entrar al Boo Boo que solo flotaba a su lado mirando fijamente el libro. Ruby empezó a decir las palabras una y otra vez de forma dramática, porque realmente. Quería llamar la atención de alguno de ellos, solo esperaba que no fuera el equivocado.

La ventana se cerró de golpe al igual que la puerta dejándolos a oscuras, la única luz que quedaba era la de las velas y las que estaban en los muros encendiéndose con sus inofensivas flamas azules sorprendiendo a la joven y al fantasma.

Como si las mismas flamas respondieran a alguna clase de poder desconocido pero familiar saltaron de sus puestos y se centraron en el centro del círculo de sal. Las flamas de las velas del circulo de expandieron hasta el techo como lo haría un torrente de un geiser. Por un momento Ruby pensó que este fuego quemaría la casa pero se equivocó, las flamas parecían no quemar para nada el techo y no sentía calor alguno de ella y la flama azul que se había quedado en el centro seguí quieta esperando por algo. Tras treinta segundos de esto las flamas de las velas se vertieron en contra de la flama azul alimentándola y haciéndola crecer de forma desproporcionada hasta que finalmente quedo del mismo tamaño que el de un gran oso.

La flama azul se había vuelto anaranjada revelada a una figura completamente flamígera con una nariz redonda y roja como la de los payasos y una boca que recordaba a la de los perros con dos caninos saliendo de su mandíbula inferior hacia fuera. Lentamente abrió los ojos dando un gran bostezo que hizo retumbar la habitación. Estirando sus brazos que eran similares a dos enormes lazos hechos de fuego se refregó los ojos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad.

\- ¿De nuevo en este sitio? – Dijo con una potente voz que escupía pequeñas brazas que se desvanecían al instante. – Mira chiquilla, ya te lo dije. Si quieres que te ayude debes tener más respeto por tus mayores, en especial cuando eres tú la que los invita. Eso es ser una mala anfitriona ¿sabías?

Los ojos del espíritu se posaron en Ruby que inmediatamente frunció el ceño un poco confundido por aquella pálida jovencita.

\- Tú… tú no eres la chica que solía llamarme, ¿Cómo se llamaba…? No logro recordarlo. Los nombres humanos me son todos iguales.

\- Hola. – Dijo de forma nerviosa Ruby al levantar la mano en forma de saludo. – Me llamo Ruby y él es Boo Boo.

\- ¿Qué hay? – Respondió sin mucha confianza al mirar al espíritu de fuego.

\- Me preguntaba si podría…

\- No. – Respondió el demonio de forma cortante.

\- Pero todavía no he dicho lo que quería pedirle.

\- Mira chiquilla, no me interesa. Ustedes los humanos solo nos molestan por puras tonterías e idioteces. "O gran espíritu, ¿podría por favor ayudarme a que mi amado se fije en mí? ¿Podría enseñarme sobre la filosofía elemental de la vida en un solo día? ¿Podría quemar en vida a mis enemigos?" ¡No somos recaderos ni profesores ni magos!

El estremecimiento producido por su bramido fue suficiente para hacer temblar toda la casa y asustar a Ruby y a Boo Boo.

\- Pero tengo un regalo para usted.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo al arquear la ceja de forma intrigada. – ¿Y que podría tener una niña como tú? Espero que sea algo bueno. Por tu propio bien…

\- Conocimiento señor. – Ruby tomo de sus pies un gran libro que había tomado de uno de los libreros y se lo enseño. – Es una ofrenda, para disculparme por molestarlo, solo necesito de su ayuda. Es todo.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? Una humana que conoce los pasos, y dime, ¿Qué tipo de libro me ofreces pequeña? – Dijo de forma ligeramente más amistosa.

\- Es un libro ilustrado de ciencias naturales, espero que disfrutes de la lectura,

. ¿Lectura? Yo no necesito de lectura para absorber el conocimiento de un libro.

El espíritu llevo uno de sus brazos hasta la joven que con mucho cuidado le dio el libro sin dejar que sus manos salieran del círculo. Al tomarlo lo llevo a la altura de su rostro para inspeccionarlo e inmediatamente y para sorpresa de ambos abrió la boca de par en par y lo engullo como si nada mientras era depositado en su estómago y empezaba a convertirse en cenizas como si hubiera avivado el fugo de una fogata.

\- Ese es conocimiento del bueno, tantas formas de usar el agua y la fermentación de semillas, un buen libro pero le faltó un poco más de ciencias, era demasiado natural. – Comento como alguien que degustaba un vino. – Muy bien jovencita, ahora que las ceremonias han pasado déjame presentarme. Soy el poderoso espíritu conocido Umbra. Uno de los pocos espíritus de fuego que ha aprendido más de mil y un hechizos y conjuro, podría compartir varios contigo, después de todos los humanos siempre están en la búsqueda de poder, ¿oh me equivoco pequeña? Aunque claro. No voy por ahí regalando mi conocimiento como si nada, todo tiene un precio.

\- Lamento decirle que se equivoca señor Umbra, solo necesito ayuda con un problema. Vera, en este pueblo está sucediendo algo muy extraño. Durante la noche alguien o algo está atacando a todo el que se acerca a la playa y me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a descubrir quién lo está haciendo. – Termino al juntar las manos de forma esperanzada mientras el demonio solo la miraba de forma despectiva.

\- ¿Solamente eso? ¿Solo me invocaste por ese asunto tan insignificante?

\- ¿Insignificante? – Dijo Boo Boo muy ofendido por lo que dijo. – Te está pidiendo ayuda con un asunto muy serio. Seria amable de tu parte si al menos fingieras interés.

\- Puedo fingirlo, solo que salvar la vida a humanos… no me parece digno de mi tiempo, ¿acaso crees que dispongo de una eternidad para estas cosas? Espera un minuto, si gozo de ello. – termino con una ligera risa.

Los dos espíritus comenzaron a discutir y Ruby solo pensaba de qué forma podía ganarse la confianza y la ayuda de aquel espíritu. Por lo que tomo el libro de magia y busco si había alguna otra información útil acerca de os espíritus de fuego.

\- Discúlpenme señor Umbra, según el libro podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos permita…

\- No del todo, el proceso de invocación es conocido por todos los míos, el libro que el invocador da de ofenda sirve más que nada como una forma para que nosotros "escuchemos" la petición. El resto depende si nos interesa o no nos interesa. Y por mi parte ya tengo suficiente de ustedes.

El espíritu parecía estar bastante molesto, el libro decía que podrían encontrarse de mal humor pero esto iba un poco más allá de eso, parecía casi como si… hubiera algo con lo que estuviera realmente molesto, ¿pero qué? La joven pensaba mientras el argumento entre Boo Boo y Umbra continuaba hasta que recordó algo de lo que le dijo, un detalle importante.

\- Usted dijo que ya se había encontrado aquí antes ¿cierto? – pregunto al levantar su mirada hacia el de forma intrigada mientras el espíritu abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente empezó a evitar el contacto visual con ella.

\- ¿Yo dije eso?

\- Si, lo dijo. En el libro decía que si un espíritu de fuego ya había sido invocado podría volver a invocar al mismo. ¿Usted ya había estado aquí? Lo dijo, usted hablo con la chica que vivía en esta casa.

El demonio había soltado un gruñido de frustración al bajar la cara al suelo y le respondió de forma muy molesta. – Si, eso fue hace ya más de un siglo. Mi situación para que lo entiendan es algo… complicada. Aquella muchacha cuyo nombre realmente no quiero recordar me llamo por un motivo que a mi parecer era muy mundano y normal para mí. Quería consejos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de consejos? – Pregunto Ruby al sentarse en el suelo mientras que Boo Boo solo se posó en su cabeza.

\- Consejos en cómo cuidar a una cría de monstruo.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo les diré nuevamente que tengan un feliz Halloween y suerte con sus proyectos e historias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**tras un largo tiempo he vuelto, no creerán los problemas que tuve en noviembre pero finalmente pude volver a trabajar en mis historias y recuperar el ritmo después de estar inactivo. Lamento mucho tardar tanto pero como siempre les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 **El huevo**

¡¿Una cría de monstruo?!

Umbra solo poso su cabeza en el suelo como lo haría cualquier perro que se encuentra aburrido sin prestarla atención a lo que la joven dijo. Después de todo ese tipo de reacción le parecía muy predecible de parte de una humana.

\- Si, para ser más precisos eran consejos de cómo cuidar un huevo que a las pocas semanas eclosiono. Los demonios normalmente no decimos esto pero era… lindo. Hasta que creció claro. Sin duda nadie lo vio venir.

La carcajada de su parte rompió el silencio y para sorpresa de Ruby era una rosa muy jovial, realmente le había dado al clavo con la pregunta.

\- Sin duda ustedes los humanos me dan gracia, siempre intentado cosas que van más allá de sus capacidades, si los humanos hubieran nacido para hacer eso tendrían alas, oh espera. Si tenían… solo que se olvidaron como usarlas.

\- ¿Teníamos alas? espera, eso no es lo importante, ¿Qué dijo sobre el huevo? – Pregunto Ruby.

\- No lo sé. Quizás necesite un incentivo para recordar algo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de incentivo?

\- Conocimiento, es lo único de valor que ustedes tienen.

Ruby lo miro a los ojos y sabía que aquí había un truco. El libro que le ofreció era el único que tenía aparte de libro de hechizos. Y no pensaba entregarle ese, si lo que Boo Boo le dijo era vedad podría ser peligroso salir del círculo.

\- Puede que podamos llegar a otro acuerdo señor Umbra. – Pregunto al dejar el libro tras su espalda.

\- Lo siento niña. El conocimiento es lo que nos mueve, solo aceptare eso.

\- Pero debe haber algo que usted quiera más que conocimiento señor Umbra, ¿no tiene otro deseo?

El demonio la miro fijamente y le respondió con un tono más apacible.

\- Algo que yo quiera… Mmm. Puede que haya un "algo" pequeña, pero el precio para saber que es ese "algo" es otro libro.

\- Y estamos como al principio. – Dijo Boo Boo con un suspiro.

\- ¡Hahaha! ¿Quién dijo que negociar con demonios era fácil? Es mucho más fácil pedirle a una sirena que te una lagrima o aun dragón que te dé una de sus escamas, oh esperen. Eso es más difícil que pedirle un trato a un demonio.

Umbra continúo con su balbuceo mientras que Ruby pensaba que tendría que arriesgarse fuera de circulo protector, tomando aliento dio un paso fuera del circulo a lo que Umbra se le quedó mirando de forma fija mientras la joven se acercó a uno de los librero con toda la calma que pudo acumular de su ser.

\- Tienes valor niña, no muchos se aventuran fuera de un circulo protector, a menos que hayan perdido la cabeza directo, ¿acaso crees que no podría atacarte? Sería muy fácil.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Y eso sería por qué…?

\- Bien… estoy segura de que no tratas con humanos todo el tiempo y tampoco creo que muchos sepan hoy en día como llamar uno. Debes morirte por tener una conversación.

Nuevamente el demonio la miro de forma intrigada hasta que nuevamente dijo.

\- Muy bien, no te carbonizare… por ahora niña.

\- Aquí esta. – Dijo al tomar un gran libro. – Tome señor Umbra, espero que sea de su agrado.

\- ¿Un libro sobre la historia de la crianza de lobos y osos? No es lo mío, pero podría presumirles a los otros sobre ello, no muchos humanos saben de esas cosas estos días, oh estudian sobre ello.

\- Entonces… ¿ayudaras a Ruby? – Pregunto Boo Boo.

\- Mmm, decir que la ayudare es decir mucho. Solo les diré que la aconsejare en los pasos, lo que ocurra después va por tu cuenta humana.

Ruby solo pudo sonreír al juntar las manos por la respuesta, era muy temprano para cantar victoria y estaba dispuesta a poner la más absoluta atención a sus consejos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer primero señor Umbra?

\- Nada. – Dijo sin miramientos.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Se suponía que la ayudarías. – Reclamo el fantasma molesto.

\- Dije que la ayudaría pero por ahora será mejor que descanses. Temprano por la mañana iremos a la playa y analizare la zona para ver qué tipo de criatura es la que habita en la playa. Luego de ayudarte con ese problema te diré lo que realmente quiero niña.

\- Creía que sabía que era lo que vivía en la playa. – Reclamo de nuevo Boo Boo.

\- Asumir que la criatura del huevo es lo que está en la playa seria petulante de mi parte, hasta donde sabemos podría ser cualquier cosa. Oh puede que me equivoque, además necesito descansar. ¿Tienen la menor idea cuanta energía se requiere para entrar en otro plano existencial?, en momentos como este me encantaría ser un demonio de mayor rango, esos pueden ir a donde sea y cuando quieran sin sudar. Pero por ahora será mejor que lleves contigo ese libro contigo niña, lo necesitaras.

Antes de poder hacer otra pregunta el demonio al igual que la flama de una estufa desapareció dejando detrás una estela de humo haciendo que los jóvenes se preguntaran donde fue, pero para sorpresa de los jóvenes la habitación no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño por la flamas de Umbra.

\- ¿Crees que mantendrá su palabra Ruby?

\- Eso creo Boo Boo, solo nos queda esperar a que vuelva a aparecer.

\- No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas hecho Ruby, lograste convencerlo de que te ayudara.

\- Por un momento creí que realmente me lastimaría pero parece ser que realmente solo estaba molesto por que lo invoque.

Dejando la habitación tras cerrar la puerta Ruby fue a ver si nadie los había oído pero para la suerte de ambos parecía ser que Desgracia finalmente había optado por dar una vuelta por el pueblo por lo que sitio libre de poder descansar por el resto día tras esa extraña experiencia.

* * *

Un poco más tarde a eso de las seis de la tarde la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe mostrando a Frank y Len con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser un panfleto en sus manos.

\- ¡Ruby, Ruby, no vas a adivinar lo que encontramos en el pueblo!

\- No lo sé chicos, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? – Dijo la joven se encontraba sentada en el sillón aun con el libro en mano.

\- ¡Encontramos a un verdadero caza talento! ¡Un verdadero caza-talentos!

Ruby se mostró muy interesada y alegre por la noticia de sus amigos mientras Boo Boo había aparecido por el techo para ver el motivo del escándalo.

\- Cuéntenmelo todo chicos. – Dijo Ruby al invitarlos a sentarse a lo que ellos dieron un salto para tirarse en el sofá.

\- Bien. Dijo Frank. – Nos encontrábamos comprando un helado cuando vimos a unos chicos tocando música en la calle y como llevamos nuestra guitarra decidimos hacer lo mismo y parece ser que a la personas de por aquí les gusta nuestra música.

\- Sí. – Dijo Len incluso mucho más alegre que su hermano. – Les gusto tanto que un señor nos pidió tocar en el festival que celebraran el sábado en la noche.

\- No saben cuánto me alero chicos, son las primeras buenas noticias que tenemos desde que llegamos, ¿Qué tipo de festival es el que van a celebrar?

\- Es…

\- Es un festival para celebrar a una deidad del mar.

Ruby, Frank y Len se voltearon y vieron a Desgracia en el portal de la puerta sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa en su mano mientras caminaba al interior. – Me lo conto mi prima en su primera carta, no lo mencione porque realmente no lo considere muy importante. Parece ser que hay una leyenda respecto a una deidad local de mucho antes de que se fundara el pueblo.

Frank y Len se mostraron interesados por la historia pero Ruby se mostró muy sorprendida por lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

\- Desgracia, ¿Qué tanto sabes de esa festividad? – Pregunto Ruby al levantarse.

\- Solo lo que dije, debe ser una fiesta popular, ¿acaso quieres ir Ruby?

\- No… solo era curiosidad.

\- Pues debería ir Ruby, tocaremos en la celebración.

\- Cierto, será mejor que nos preparemos Len, tenemos mucho que hacer antes del sábado.

Como un rayo los hermanos se fueron al segundo piso dejando a Ruby y a Desgracia acompañadas con un silencio incómodo.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué piezas hacer Ruby? En mi viaje al pueblo vi algunos lugares a los que podríamos ir.

\- Lo siento, ahora mismo me encuentro ocupada Desgracia. – Dijo al sentarse en el sofá intentando ocultar el libro con un cojín. – Si quieres podemos ir el viernes y también…

\- Recuerda que no nos queda mucho tiempo en este pueblo Ruby. – Comento Desgracia al sentarse a su lado.

\- Casi se me olvidaba.

\- Supongo que el tiempo vuela cando te diviertes, oh al menos eso dicen, la mayor parte del tiempo me preocupo del costo de daños.

Lo que Desgracia era vedad. Solo les quedaban unos pocos días antes de volver a Gloomsville y eso y también significaba poco tiempo para resolver que era lo que causaba los ataques. En el caso en el que decidiera pedirle ayuda a su amiga sabía que no la convencería de lo contrario además de que Frank y Len ya tenían planes por este festival, odiaba admitirlo pero solo estaban ella junto a Boo Boo y Umbra.

\- ¿Ruby, sucede algo?

La joven se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un rato sin decir anda por lo que tuvo que pensar de forma rápida en algo para no llamar más la atención.

\- Lo siento mucho Desgracia, solo estaba pensando en que… deberíamos ir el sábado por la mañana al mercado. Necesito ayuda para elegir los regalos de los chicos y me encantaría tu ayuda Desgracia.

\- Mmm. Bueno, podemos ira el sábado, ahora mismo me siento algo acalorada. Salir con este vestido con fue una buena idea, al menos tu tienes esa blusa negra u tu sombrero.

\- Ya me conoces, siempre estoy lista para todo. – Dijo a con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al quedar más tranquilas entre ellas tras la discusión de la última vez Ruby se quedó sola nuevamente con Boo Boo mientras Desgracia fue a cambiarse de ropa. Pero el fantasma la miro con los ojos entrecerrado mientras tenía sus con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Sucede algo Boo Boo?

\- ¿Qué? Nada Ruby, no pada nada. Oh sí, solo está todo el asunto del demonio ese y de que mañana lo acompañaras a buscar al monstruo ese. Eso es lo que pasa Ruby. – Dijo casi molesto. –No puedes mentirle a Desgracia todo el tiempo y a Frank y Len… bueno, ellos dos son un caso especial.

\- Sé que no debería mentirles, ¿pero que debería decirles?

\- La vedad, eso es lo que tú dices y haces. No puedo creer que yo sea el del sentido común en esta casa.

\- Pienso decírselos cuando descubramos lo que sucede Boo Boo, así que por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

\- Hay… ¿Por qué siento que voy a arrepentirme por esto? De acuerdo Ruby, prometo no decírselo nadie. Por ahora.

Mucho mas tarde cuando el reloj marco las dos de la madrugada no se sentía un alma con la excepción de Boo Boo que se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro sobre los grandes bromistas de la historia intentando distraerse de lo que tuvo que vivir con Ruby, era demasiado tener que pedirle la ayuda a un demonio, si lo que el señor Blanco le dijo era cierto podría estar intentando de arrastrar a Ruby a alguna trampa para obtener algo. Solo debía echarle un ojo y cuando sintiera el peligro sacaría a Ruby de esa situación de alguna forma. En la biblioteca y pasando de desapercibido para todos en la casa se formó una flama en el centro de la habitación revelando a Umbra que solo se quedó quieto de brazos cruzados mirando por la pequeña ventana hacia la costa admirando las nubes y las pocas aves nocturnas que pasaban con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

\- En todos estos años jamás creí que volvería a este lugar, parece que fue hace una eternidad. Supongo que al final tendré que resolver ese desastre, ¿pero por qué…? ¿Por qué estas atacando a las personas?

* * *

 **Diez de la mañana**

\- Ruby… ¿todavía no está listo?

\- Esperen unos minutos chicos.

La mañana al igual que la anterior empezó de forma tranquila con los primeros rayos del sol y un fuerte viento de mar. Ruby se había levantado temprano para ayudar a Frank y a Len con su vestuario gracias a un poco de material de costura que encontraron en la casa. Desgracia se encontraba junto a Ruby en la sala tomado un té que nadie quiso beber mientras escuchaba la radio con las últimas noticas esperando escuchar algo sobre Gloomsville pero sin resultados favorables.

\- No creo que Gloomsville sea tan popular, apenas lo menciona. – Dijo Desgracia al tomar un sorbo muy ruidoso.

\- Es cierto, pero me alegra saber que no haya ningún tipo de noticia alarmante. Dejamos a los chicos solos con Charlotte pero no creo que se repita el mismo accidente de antes. Además solo nos quedan algunos días antes de volver a la mansión por lo que podremos ver nosotras mismas si algo malo sucedió durante nuestra ausencia.

Sin decir más la joven se levantó para estirar la chaqueta para entregársela a los hermanos que se mostraron complacidos por la ayuda de su amiga.

\- No sé qué haríamos sin ti Ruby.

\- No me gusta pensar mucho sobre eso chicos. – Dijo como broma. – Ahora si me disculpan tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

Cuando Ruby salió por la puerta de la sala su amiga Desgracia se fijó que llevaba consigo un libro consigo antes de perderse por el portal de la puerta. Boo Boo se había asomado por la ventana viendo como Ruby se dirigía a la playa algo preocupado por lo que podría suceder, pero por ahora tendría que simplemente quedarse a ver y a esperar. Cuando la joven llego a la zona de la playa donde ocurrieron los accidentes empezó a buscar un lugar donde nadie la viera y abrió el libro en las primeras páginas.

\- Me dijo que llevara el libro conmigo pero no me dijo como me ayudaría con ello. ¿Me abra engañado?

Antes de otro pensamiento el libro salto de sus manos cayendo en la arena abriéndose de par en par dejando salir un pilar de fuego que se apagó e inmediato revelando a Umbra que de forma inmediata empezó a quejarse.

\- ¡AHHH ME QUEMA! – Grito al cubriese los ojos por mirar al solo directamente. – ¿Cómo pueden vivir así?

\- Señor Umbra, si vino. – Dijo de forma sorprendía. – Creí que no lo había.

\- Puede que sea un demonio de fuego niña pero un acuerdo es un acuerdo. Ahora… déjame ver que tenemos por aquí jovencita, pero necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Que necesita de mí?

\- Que tomes el libro, no puedo salir de él y necesito investigar la zona.

\- Oh, claro.

El demonio solo soltó una ligera risa y le dijo. – No te preocupes, no te quemaras como mis llamas.

Con un poco de más confían Ruby tomo el libro mientras Umbra había adquirido un tamaño más pequeño como el de un gato muy grande, con esa forma empezó a usar su nariz como un sabueso dejando a Ruby con una sonrisa por lo lindo que parecía en esa forma.

Mientras pasaban los minutos la joven empezó a cansarse de sostener el libro tan cerca de la arena mientras tanto Umbra le indicaba a donde dirigirse cada cinco segundos dejándola más cansado a cada momento por el calor.

\- Ahora estoy un cien por ciento seguro… pero hay algo más, algo familiar pero no estoy seguro de que sea, huele a… magia extranjera… ¿pero de que condenado país? Esa es la pregunta.

\- ¿Dijo algo señor Umbra?

\- Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta niña.

\- Señor Umbra, ¿le puede hacer una pregunta?

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- Porque no le gusta la luz del sol.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es molesta para nosotros, ¿Por qué crees que la mayoría de invocaciones suceden en la noche?

\- Bueno, no sé nada sobre esas cosas, solo se sobre lo que encontré en los libros de la biblioteca. – Dijo mirándolo de forma extrañada.

\- ¿En serio?, es curioso en verdad. Me da la impresión de que podrías ser ese tipo de persona.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Tal vez lo descubras un día, oh puede que no lo descubra. – Contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

Tras dejarla con una rara sensación el demonio siguió analizando la zona hasta que el sol en lo alto indicaban que ya era más de medio día y Ruby se había quedado con las mejillas coloradas por estar tanto tiempo bajo el. Al ver eso el demonio le dijo.

\- Bien, ya termine de analizar la zona, en la noche regresaremos y encontraremos su guarida.

\- ¿Guarida? ¿Sabe que tiene una guarida?

\- Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que se trata de la misma criatura, debe tener una guarida por aquí cerca, ahora mismo debe estar descansando. Así que será mejor que te prepares niña, esta noche empieza la cacería.

Ruby no pudo evitar tragar saliva por sus palabras pero a la vez estaba feliz de que Umbra cumpliera con su parte pero había otro problema en sus manos.

¿Cómo lograrían encontrar y detener a la criatura aunque lograra tenerle frente a ella?

Tal vez podría convencerlo si es que estaba abierto al dialogo. Pero si no lo estaba entonces tendría que preocuparse, los jóvenes solo parecían haber quedado inconscientes pero no sabía cómo estaban ahora.

\- ¡Hay no! – Dijo la joven de un brinco.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora niña?

\- Se me olvidaba que el festival empieza mañana en la noche, todavía tengo que ayudar a Frank y a Len con el resto de la escenografía.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Dijo el Umbra con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Eso te preocupa ahora? ¿Ayudar a los gemelos maravilla? Creía que tenías más ambición niña. Pero ni modo, no me sirves si estas débil como ahora así que descansa y prepárate para esta noche.

\- Gracias, pero podrían empezar por llamarme Ruby señor Umbra.

\- Te llamare como se me dé la gana niña.

\- Es igual que con Verónica… – Pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando Ruby empezó la marcha de regreso Umbra desapareció en un pequeño estallido dejándola sola y antes de llegar a la casa se encontró con varias personas caminando por las calles pero parecían estar alertas por los recientes acontecimientos dándole miradas de desconfianza a la playa y la marea que no tenían nada anormal a plena vista. Al entrar a la casa se encontró con Frank y Len dormidos como perros en el sofá y parecía ser que Desgracia había vuelto a salir. Ruby solo sonrió y les puso una manta encima a los hermanos antes de dirigirse al segundo piso para dejar el libro en la biblioteca y con algo de tiempo libre antes de que los hermanos despertaran se ocupó de preparar la comida mientras la radio transmitía las ultimas noticias, pero no había mucho que realmente fuera de interés para la joven más que el ocasional informe del clima y un anuncio sobre el festival que se celebraría en el pueblo.

Pero ahora mismo Ruby los pensamientos de Ruby se habían ido a otra parte dejándola completamente distraída. Su mente trabajaba para entender los acontecimientos recientes recordando las cosas que Umbra le dijo, alguien trajo un huevo de alguna criatura como un regalo y Umbra sabe lo que es, pero no quiere decirle por algún motivo que no entendía del todo, definitivamente era una criatura acuática y nocturna, lo que le generaba la siguiente pregunta.

 **¿La luz del día le molestaba o lo lastimaba?**

Cuando termino de preparar la comida Boo Boo apareció de la anda y le dijo.

\- Oye Ruby, ¿a que no adivinaras que fue lo que encontré en la biblioteca?

\- No lo sé, no he revisado todos los libros Boo Boo.

\- Bien Ruby, solo diré que deberías chequear el libro azul que deje en el suelo, puede que nos sea de ayuda.

Intrigada por sus palabras se fue a la biblioteca para ver el libro que en efecto estaba en el suelo con una portada de color azul. Al abrirlo noto que era una especie de bestiario. Tras diez minutos de búsqueda junto a Boo Boo se encontraron algo que les llamo enormemente la atención a ambos que hizo que Ruby se llevara la mano a la boca al mirar a Boo Boo a los ojos mientras él tenía los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Algo como eso puede existir Ruby?

\- Según parece… si Boo Boo, si puede existir. – Dijo al cerrar los ojos sin perder la expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees que eso sea lo que viva…?

\- Sinceramente. No, no creo que sea eso pero. Concuerda con lo que está sucediendo, al menos en parte. Pero lo sabremos esta noche Boo Boo.

Mientras Ruby y Boo Boo se ocupaba de sus asuntos Desgracia estaba haciendo algo de turismo por el pueblo. Lo primero que vio en el trayecto fue otra feria donde se encontró con un gran número de artistas callejeros y muchos puestos de comida que servían una gran variedad de comida, tanto carne como los frutos del mar, un fuerte estallido de flamas la tomo casi por sorpresa cuando se encontró que había dos artistas callejeros que se pasaban unas antorchas mientras hacían malabares con ellas y de vez en cuando las soplaban para formar flamas.

A diferencia de la audiencia que se encontraba sorprendida por la destreza de los jóvenes Desgracia solo los miraba de forma indiferente, antes de seguir con su camino los jóvenes dejaron lo que hacían y empezaron a hablarle a la audiencia pidiendo por algún donativo para el centro de quemados, Desgracia sintió simpatía y les entrego algo de dinero a lo que pudo escuchar algunas cosas que hablaban con el público.

\- ¿No irán a la festival? – Pregunto un señor mayor.

\- No, debemos prepararnos para un festival que se celebrara en otra parte, ni de loco nos quedaremos en este pueblo si no paran esos ataques. – Dijo al guardar el dinero en su bolsillo. – Me sorprende que continúen con el festival pero ni modo, supongo que el alcalde querrá continuar con las festividades para distraer a las personas.

Al terminar de oír eso Desgracia continúo con su camino pensando en lo que escucho y fijándose en las miradas de muchos de las personas. La preocupación se podía ver en los ojos de la gente y una parte de ella no le importaba demasiado paro cuando pensaban en Ruby y su necesidad compulsiva por ayudar a las personas…

\- Quizás. – Dijo al detenerse entre la multitud. – Quizás fui algo dura al hablarle esa forma. Puede que pueda ayudarla de otra forma para distraerla, se encuentra ocupada ayudando a Frank y a Len cuando realmente debería estar descansando. Supongo que la vida de Ruby es siempre estar ocupada ayudando a otros, pero al menos puedo ayudarla a lidiar con esa carga. Iré a verla esta noche y le preguntare si necesita ayuda con algo.

La joven continúo con el turismo sin saber ni sospechar que su querida amiga ya había iniciado con un plan para ayudar a las personas de este aparente pueblo. Solo que las cosas se complicarían más de lo que ninguna podría imaginar.

* * *

 **Espero que tangan un buen día y les aseguro que no volveré a ausentarme tanto tiempo como la ultima vez, ahora estoy trabajando en otros fics así que espero queme tengan algo de paciencia.**

 **Hasta la próxima y les deseo suerte con sus historias y proyectos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevamente lo siento mucho por la demora.**

* * *

 **Las dos criaturas**

 **Diez de la noche**

La noche era apacible y la brisa corría suavemente por la costa, y una niña y un pequeño fantasma se encontraba en la zona rocosa de la playa con un libro abierto de par en par a sus pies, de la cual salía una pequeña flama. Y por lo que parecía discutían un asunto importante.

\- Este es el lugar, si no me equivoco debería encontrarse justo bajo nuestros pies.

\- No lo entiendo. – Pregunto Boo Boo.

\- Ni yo. – Comento Ruby.

\- Miren… lo que digo es que su madriguera está bajo la arena, por lo que debería haber alguna caverna en el mar que conecte con la caverna subterránea bajo nuestros pies. – menciono al señalar la costa. – Ahora, sé que el fantasma no tendrá problemas para entrar al agua pero la niña.

\- ¿Exactamente como iremos? y aún más importante ¿Qué haremos una vez estemos hay? No es como que tengamos un plan al menos que tú tengas uno. – Dijo el fantasma.

\- Ahahaha. Sí, tengo uno mi ectoplasmico amigo. Solo deben confiar en mí, y cuando me refiero a ello me refiero a que "literalmente" deben confiar sus vidas en mí. Es la única manera.

Ruby se tomó un momento para pensar sobre lo que Umbra dijo hasta que finalmente solo asintió con la cabeza preparada para lo que sea que fuese que podrían encontrarse.

El espíritu de fuego alzo sus llameantes brazos hacia el mar a lo cual empezó a murmurar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para la joven hasta que las aguas empezaron a burbujear como si estuviera hirviendo hasta que una enorme burbuja de un color grisáceo se alzó de entre las aguas acercándose hacia ellos.

\- Esta es una burbuja que nos permitirá desplazarnos sin problemas por las aguas.

\- ¿Es segura? – Pregunto Boo Boo un poco preocupado.

\- Claro que sí, podría resistir un ataque de varios tiburones blancos a la vez sin problema alguno. Ahora vamos, es hora de ver que es lo que sucede en este lugar y luego veremos cómo les cobrare por todos mis servicios niña.

El demonio dejo a ambos al desaparecer en un estallido de humo permitiéndole recoger el libro para poder llevárselo consigo. Ruby se acercó hasta la burbuja que se había quedado quieta en el aire, y al solo tocarla con la punta de los dedos se vio siendo absorbida por esta hasta llegar al interior. Ya dentro la joven dejo en libro el libro en el suelo y al abrirlo de nuevo apareció Umbra. Boo Boo solo atravesó la burbuja como si nada y se dirigió donde Ruby para susurrarle en el oído.

\- Esto ya es peligroso para ti Ruby, una vez que esta burbuja descienda no podremos volver hasta que hagamos lo que se supone que tengamos que hacer… creo. – Comento el fantasma con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

\- Boo Boo. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. – Dijo al míralo con una sonrisa.

Moviendo una de sus brazos Umbra dio la orden para que la burbuja se hundiera en el agua llevándolos a una gran oscuridad que realmente puso a la joven un tanto nerviosa por ello mientras se dirigían mar adentro. Los alrededores estaban llenos de rocas, algas y varios cardúmenes de peces que se acercaban a la burbuja haciendo que el miedo que la joven sintió hace unos momentos desapareciera por completo.

\- Pareces más tranquila ahora niña, ¿acaso paso algo de interés? – Pregunto Umbra sin mirarla.

\- Si, es que todo es tan lindo aquí, este oscuro pero se puede ver que no hay ningún peligro.

\- Al menos a la vista, puede haber tiburones un poco más lejos y uno que otro calamar o peor. Un monstruo del abismo marino que esté buscando una presa jugosa y pequeña. – Dijo Umbra con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oye, no la molestes. – Dijo Boo Boo al empujarlo.

\- Ahahaha, solo bromeaba pequeño espectro, los monstruos del abismo marino no se alejan demasiado de su territorio.

\- ¿Pero no podría ser uno de esos monstruos de los que podrían estar aquí?

\- Podrían serlo espectro, pero ahora puede que sea que lo sepamos con certeza, tan solo miren, hay una grieta más adelante.

La burbuja se acercaba lentamente hasta una enorme grieta que se divida en más de veinte metros y mucho más adelante en la parte que cruzaba la grieta se encontraba el fondo y se podía ver una gran cantidad de botes hundidos, tanto lanchas como lo botes pequeros todos llenos de percebes y de algas.

\- Eso es raro, no se ven muy antiguos. – Dijo Ruby.

\- Anteriormente en esta región pasaban numeroso barcos mercantes de otras partes pero solo pasaban, no desembarcaban por que el puerto es muy pequeño. Solo lo construyeron con el propósito de la pesca a pequeña escala.

\- ¿No hay nada más que puedas decirnos? – Pregunto Boo Boo.

\- No, yo vine muchos años después cuando esa chica petulante me llamo, esto debe haber ocurrido mucho después además los barcos se hunden todo el tiempo niño, ya sea por el clima o la irresponsabilidad del capitán a cargo.

Con otro movimiento de su mano Umbra le ordeno a la burbuja descender a la grieta dejándolos incluso más a oscuras con solo el brillo del demonio como guia. Al rato se encontraron con lo que buscaban, una cueva en uno de sus muros que iba en dirección hacia el pueblo. Con mucha dificultad lograron desplazarse por la cueva hasta que esta se volvía más y más estrecha pero pese a ese problema encontraron que la cueva ahora subía revelando una tenue luz.

\- Lo logramos, encontramos la cámara de aire.

Cuando lograron romper la superficie la burbuja se reventó dejándolos en el frio suelo de la cámara submarina, el reflejo del gua rebotaba en el techo que se encontraba cubierto de estacas de roca pero lo que más sorprendió a Ruby y a Boo Boo fue que la caverna se extendía más allá de lo que la poca luz que tenían les permitía ver, incluso Umbra miro el lugar bastante sorprendido hasta que notaron como un poco más lejos se podía ver una leve fuente de luz por lo que les indico que debían seguir adelante. Ruby tomo el libro de Umbra y camino iluminando la caverna hasta que se encontraron con la extraña fuente de luz.

Cuando llegaron hasta la luz se sorprendieron de que había una cámara que tenía una especie de escalera que bajaba a más de tres metros a una zona circular que tenía varias lámparas echas de piedras y una pequeña fogata en el centro con unos enormes atunes que se estaban cocinado lentamente en ella inundado el lugar con su delicioso aroma.

\- ¿Qué sucede Umbra? – Pregunto la joven al mirarlo mientras el solo observaba su alrededor.

\- Es de nuevo ese olor, magia extranjera pero en menor cantidad y no solo eso, hay algo más, algo que no reconozco del todo, parecen ser algas pero no algas cualquiera.

\- No importa, me adelantare si ustedes no quieren ir.

El pequeño fantasma se deslizo en el aire al dirigirse hasta una gruta que se encontraba un poco más adelante alarmando a Ruby que inmediatamente se apresuró a ir tras él. Lo único que encontraron en esta parte de la cueva fue un gran número de algas secas y huesos de peces esparcidos por el suelo dándole el aspecto de que fuese una alfombra. Y en el cetro de esta pequeña gruta se encontraba un enorme caldero oxidado en el cual había un líquido de un color verde claro y con un olor capaz de enfermar a una docena de hombres.

\- Ese olor… me siento… muy… débil… ¿así… es… como se siente…la… muerte?

\- ¡Umbra!

Ruby dejo el libro en el suelo mientras veía como la flama que era el demonio parpadeaba como si fuese a pagarse en cualquier momento, sea lo que sea que tenía ese caldero estaba debilitando a Umbra a un paso alarmante por lo que decido irse de esa habitación para ponerlo a salvo.

\- Ruby, ese humo olía asqueroso, sentía como si fuera a desvanecerme. – Dijo el pequeño fantasma al dejarse caer en el frio suelo.

\- ¿Pero te encuentras bien cierto?

\- Si, más o menos.

\- Bien, Umbra parece estar recuperándose pero eso no responde que es este lugar, no creía que habría una casa tan rustica. Es como si…

\- Como si alguien lo hubiese decorado, ¿oh me equivoco pequeña?

La voz que les hablo les dio un escalofrío a los dos por lo profunda y tranquila que era, en dirección hacia la entrada vieron como un par de ojos azules como zafiros se acercaban poco a poco demostrando a algo de gran tamaño emitiendo un sonido de chapoteo por el agua que debía estar cayendo de su cuerpo por haber entrado.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente el fuego revelo a la criatura, media más de dos metros y medio de altura con la piel escamosa como la de un pez de un fuerte color azul oscuro con los hombros anchos una marcada musculatura, la cara tenía unos enormes labios que le llegaban hasta la quijada mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y puntiagudos como la de un tiburón, las manos estaban palmeadas al igual que sus pies aunque solo tenían cuatro dedos en cada uno. Pero la mirada de todos se detuvo hasta llegar al entrepierna que gracias al cielo estaba recubierto de un enorme pantalón corto hecho de algas y otros elementos desconocidos.

Muy a pesar de su aspecto la joven se recuperó de su impresión a que no sentía ningún tipo de malicia o malas intenciones de este extraño ser.

\- Una niña humana… sin duda una visita que no esperaba, más que el del ocasional pulpo y estrella de mar que se escabulle a mi humilde morada.

\- ¡¿Puede hablar?! – Exclamo Boo Boo increíblemente sorprendido.

\- Y tú eres el fantasma de un niño, la realidad tiene sorpresa para todos. – Dijo de forma tranquila y suave, casi como la voz que tendría un padre al explicar las cosa con calma, al menos hasta que su mirada se posó en Umbra.

\- ¿Umbra…? ¿Realmente eres tú?

\- Hola de nuevo Howard, ya no eres un renacuajo. – Contesto el demonio al mirarlo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Cinco minutos después**

Ruby se había sentado en el suelo y Boo Boo se había posado encima de su cabeza mientras el libro donde Umbra se encontraba se quedó en el centro creando una flama más potente que la de la fogata. La criatura conocida como Howard se sentó y recargo su espalda en contra del muro de la cueva mirando fijamente a Ruby mientas ella se veía reflejada en sus ojos. Por lo que parecía no se encontraba abierto a una conversación con nadie, con nadie con excepción de Umbra claro esta.

\- Umbra, ¿Qué es el? – Pregunto Ruby al susurrarle al oído.

\- Eso niña, es conocido por la gente común como un monstruo del pantano.

\- Ohhh… como el de la película. Siempre creí que eran de un color más gris o verde.

\- Eso se debe al habitad en el que creció niña. Si viven en un lago toman una tonalidad verde y en el mar una azul, si viven en zonas frías es blanco. Tómalo como un camuflaje para cazar y ocultarse. Aunque de vez en cuando aparecen unos con una tonalidad roja y oscura, pero son casos muy aislados.

\- Parece ser que ahora eres más listo que la última vez en la que te vi. Debes haber comido muchos libros en los últimos siglos.

\- Solo unos cuantos, unos de un estudiante en los años cincuenta y los que esta niña me dio.

\- Aun así es curioso, jamás creí volver a verte Umbra.

\- Cuando esta niña me contó lo que sucedía tuve el presentimiento de que estarías por aquí, siempre creí que estarías en mar abierto o en alguna isla.

\- Tuve… mis razones para no irme de aquí. – Contesto al desviar la mirada.

\- Discúlpenme. – Llamo Boo Boo para que todos le prestaran atención. – Me alegra saber que todos seamos amigos pero… ¿podría decirnos de donde se conocen?

\- Según Umbra y el diario que encontré usted vino en un huevo, ¿oh me equivoco?

\- Si, vine a este pueblo cuando era solo un huevo.

\- Uf… que alivio, creí que era uno de los monstruos que vi en el almanaque de monstruos. – Contesto con un suspiro de alivio al llevarse la mano al pecho.

\- ¿Exactamente que creías que yo era niña?

\- Bueno, era un monstruo marino que tenían más de diez bocas y que comía gente, pero solo fue una loca teoría que se me ocurrió por lo que sucedía.

\- Ya veo… ¿alguno de ustedes tiene hambre?, deje algo de sopa cocinándose en mi cocina.

\- ¿Esa asquerosa cosa es sopa…? – Pregunto Umbra sorprendido. – Huele peor que el aliento de un Liche, el azufre de un Balrogs, el excremento de dragón y el aceite corporal de un Draugr.

\- Eso fue muy específico. – Le susurro Boo Boo a Ruby.

\- Sé que tiene un olor terrible pero su sabor es fuera de este mundo.

\- Umbra, creo que sería mejor aceptar su oferta, somos invitados después de todo, a pesar de que entramos sin permiso. – Señalo Ruby.

Howard se alejó y regreso en poco tiempo con tres platos hechos de greda humeando con la apestosa sopa. Ruby fue la primera en probarlo, solo que primero se quedó viendo su contenido, se podía verse reflejada en el líquido verde al igual como unos tentáculos de pulpo o de calamar salían de este. Después de unos segundos respiro profundamente y con una cuchara echa de concha le dio una probada. Boo Boo se veía atónito al verla tomarse esa cosa y Umbra solo la miro de forma indiferente. Hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Esta deliciosa, debe ser la sopa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida. – Dijo al relamerse los labios antes de volver a probarla.

De forma inmediata Boo Boo la imito y se sorprendió de que fuera cierto, estaba deliciosa muy a pesar de su olor.

\- Muy bien, suficiente cháchara. – Dijo Umbra. – Niña, ¿no tienes algo que preguntarle?

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la gruta hasta que el sonido de las flamas de la fogata lo rompieron.

\- Lo siento mucho señor, es que la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque nos gustaría saber si usted, si usted es el que ha atacado a las personas de este pueblo.

Howard se quedó en silencio un momento y respondió con total calma.

\- Si, yo los adormecí.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocían Umbra abrió los ojos de par en par y parecía estar completamente enojado e indignado por lo que escucho.

\- ¡¿Tú eres el de los ataques?! ¡Te creí mejor que eso Howard!

\- No tienes idea de lo que sucedido aquí durante el último siglo Umbra. – Respondió sin perder los estribos.

\- ¡Atacar humanos! eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo pero tú… Tú eres mejor que eso. Ashley te crió como un hijo

\- Solo fui una mascota para ella y lo sabes.

Umbra y Howard continuaron discutiendo dejando a Ruby y a Boo Boo fuera del asunto. Pero ahora Ruby tenía algunas respuestas a todo esto. El huevo era esta criatura marina conocida como Howard y según parece guardaba cierto rencor con la joven que vivió en esa casa, aunque ahora tenían otras dudas.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo haces Howard?!

\- No es lo que crees Umbra. Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo, es para…

\- ¡¿Para qué?!

\- Para protegerlos del otro…

\- ¿El otro? – Pregunto Umbra intrigado por lo que le dijo.

\- Señor Howard, díganos que es lo que sucedió, podríamos ayudarlo a con su problema, si es que quiere. – Pregunto Ruby.

Howard la miro y dijo. – Es algo complicado de decir, y no creo que lo entiendan con excepción de Umbra. Sucedió a principios de siglo luego de que Ashley se fuese a la universidad. Yo me encontraba mar adentro en busca de algunos ingredientes para un remedio cuando un cardumen de peces me envistió, normalmente eso no me ocurre porque ellos siempre me evitan, solo que a los minutos me di cuenta de que era de lo que huían. Algo muy grande había llegado a estas aguas, un monstruo muy peligroso.

\- ¿Qué era Howard? – Pregunto Umbra.

\- No esto seguro, se mantuvo en el fondo cuando lo encontré y no pude verlo de forma clara, solo sé que su cuerpo era gelatinoso.

\- Un monstruo gelatinoso…. No me suena de nada pero hay algunas criaturas que si tienen cuerpos así, pero son más de aguas dulces que saladas. Pero debe ser de alguna parte en particular porque su aroma me resulta muy familiar, si tan solo pudiera recordarlo…

\- ¿Cómo lo detuvo? – Pregunto Boo Boo con interés.

\- ¿Por qué crees que lo detuvo Boo Boo? – Pregunto Ruby.

\- Fácil, si hubiera un monstruo como él dice no hubiera quedado nada en pie.

\- Creo que tengo la respuesta para tu pregunta espectro. – Respondió Howard. – Le hice lo mismo que a los humanos que se encuentran en la superficie, los hice dormir con una formula especial que aprendí con Ashley cuando era pequeño. Una antigua receta que se hace con algas rojas y gusanos marinos que tiene la cualidad de sumir en un sueño profundo a cualquiera ser que lo inhale.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Boo Boo.

\- Verán, en grandes cantidades es capaz de sumir en un sueño por más de dos meses y lo que le di a los humanos es tan solo un soplo que los deja una semana en cama. Realmente creía que si espantaba a la gente los mantendría a salvo, al menos durante un tiempo ya que cada día me es más difícil encontrar los ingredientes de la fórmula ya que la vegetación del lecho marino y muchas otras especias son más y más escasas.

\- Es culpa de los humanos Howard, han llevado a su mundo cada día más a la ruina en tan solo doscientos años, esa es la causa de que algunas cosas se estén perdiendo. Lo sentí cuando nos sumergimos, las aguas esta llenas de basura y sucias.

\- Ya veo, es realmente lamentable ya no poder seguir mantenerlo controlado por más tiempo. Use lo último que me quedaba con esos jóvenes el otro día y ahora… es más que probable que se despierte.

-¡Oh no! – Exclamo Ruby al levantarse derramando la sopa. – Mañana en la noche se celebrara un festival por el aniversario del pueblo.

\- No es mi problema. – Contesto Umbra.

\- Pero dijiste que nos ayudarías.

\- Solo hasta encontrarlo, y ese algo resulto ser Howard. Ahora estas por tu cuenta niña pero te ayudare a volver a la superficie nuevamente si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Aquí vamos otra vez, te lo dije Ruby, no se puede confiar en los demonio. – Le replico Boo Boo. – Solo vayámonos a casa, esto seguro de que Frank, Len y Desgracia nos están buscando.

\- Lo sé pero…

Cuando estaba por responderle se sintió un ligero estremecimiento en la cueva dejando los ojos de Howard como platos. Así mismo Umbra le indicó a Ruby que regresaran a la entrada para salir a toda prisa de este lugar.

* * *

 **En la superficie…**

Desgracia había salido de la casa puesto que no había rastro algún de Ruby o de Boo Boo, Frank y Len fueron a buscarlas al mercado interrumpiendo su ensayo y dejando a Desgracia con la búsqueda en la playa, puesto que su amiga había tomado mucho interés en los accidentes. Cuando llego a la orilla del mar sintió una ligera brisa muy helada acompañada del sonido de las olas haciéndola sentir un escalofrío por no haberse puesto un suéter y arriesgándose a pescar un resfrío.

Ignorando eso camino en busca de sus amigos sin resultado aparente y haciéndola sentir que realmente Ruby no había logrado descansar como se lo había propuesto desde que llegaron, si algún día se les presentara una nueva oportunidad de poder viajar junto a Ruby elegiría un lugar muy lejos allá por las montañas o un lago. Ya que en esos lugares nunca sucedía nada raro.

Los pensamientos de la Banshee se interrumpieron cuando sintió un ligero temblor acompañado del sonido de cómo algo emergía de las aguas. Sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo le tomo un poco de tiempo el darse cuenta de que lo que salió del agua era una especie de burbuja que al reventarse revelo a Ruby junto a Boo Boo y con un libro en sus manos del cual salía una flama con cara.

-¿Ruby?

\- ¡Corre Desgracia!

Desgracia sintió como Ruby había tomado su mano obligándola a correr con ella y de un extraño hombre pez que había aparecido de las aguas que les indicaba que debían alejarse de ahí.

Lo que vino después de alejarse de las aguas fue silencio

Un silencio que se rompió cuando vieron que muy lejos de la costa las aguas se levantaban como si fuese un domo hasta alcanzar la altura de un gran faro en lo alto de una colina, cuando el agua se disipo vieron a la criatura más extraña que habían visto. Su cuerpo como dijo Howard parecía ser gelatinoso y oscuro como el fondo marino con un enorme par de ojos redondos con un brillo blanco que parecían estar viendo a sus costados hasta que sus ojos se posaron directamente hacia el pueblo empezando un lento marchar luciendo como un globo que avanzaba lento pero seguro hasta su objetivo.

\- Ahora todo está volviendo a mí. – Exclamo Umbra de forma alegre.

\- Ahora lo recuerdas… - Dijo Boo Boo muy molesto al mirarlo de forma penetrarte.

\- ¿Pero qué es? – Pregunto Ruby sin quitarle el ojo de encima al monstruo.

\- Esa cosa es una Umi Buzo.

\- ¿Un Umi que? – Pregunto Ruby.

\- Un monstruo acuático japonés, lo conocen como el "monje marino", normalmente se le puede encontrar mar adentro hundiendo las embarcaciones de los humanos, un ser peligroso para cualquiera que viva del mar.

\- Si sabes lo que es entonces sabes cómo detenerlo ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? – Dijo Boo Boo.

\- Hay formas pero…

\- ¡¿PERO QUE…?! – Bramo ya un enfurecido Boo Boo.

\- Parece encontrarse muy molesto, colérico si es que no me equivoco, y no hay muchas formas de tratar con una bestia o espíritu colérico.

El Umi Buzo se acercaba más y más hacia ellos a medida que Umbra seguía explicándoles alarmando a Desgracia que todavía no entendía que es lo que su amiga había hecho.

\- Ruby… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Umm… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que no debía involucrarme en lo de la playa? Bien… me involucre demasiado.

\- Ruby…

\- Jovencita, no es tiempo para hablar, será mejor que corran lo más que puedan hacia las colinas y advertirle a todos los humanos que encuentren que se huyan. – Dijo Howard sin perder la calma.

\- No será necesario. – Respondió Umbra al alzar la mirada en dirección al Umi Buzo. – Odio tener que hacer esto pero tendré que detenerlo por mí mismo.

La forma en la que lo dijo dejo tanto a Ruby y a Boo Boo sorprendidos, ¿realmente sería capaz de detener a una criatura como esa? Realmente Lo dudaba pero ella no conocía de lo que Umbra era realmente capaz de hacer.

Aunque eso realmente implicara confiar en un espíritu de fuego.

* * *

 **Hora del** **conflicto. y de nuevo lo lamento por tardad pero ya falta poco para terminar esta historia. como siempre les deseo un buen día y mucha suerte con sus historias y proyectos.**


End file.
